Tangled: Mixed Version Parody
by Otaku Takeshi
Summary: As in 'mixed', I mean mixed with randomness, craziness, and humor..ness. This is a parody of the Disney movie, remade all over again! From stuck in a tower, to a happy ending! So, See The Lights and hopefully laugh your heart out! Please don't spill any.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Princess

A/N: So, since this is in the Tangled Section. You peeps probably didn't even read my other story, _Beauty and the Beast: Mixed Version Parody._ So I will introduce you to Max. Max, say hello.

Max: Hi. HA! See? I said Hi, not hello.

...okay. Now, he has a white shirt with his long sleeves rolled up, a brown vest (not buttoned), black pants, brown boots, black short hair and gauntlets on both arms. See, those make him come into the Disney movies. One makes his thoughts of an object in any Disney movie appear, and one makes him come into the movies and out. Mostly out. He'll act with every Disney character, but he will _not_ alter the timeline. Okay, NOW PLEASE DON'T LEAVE. It'll be funny and good, I promise. :D Oh, and this will be in script form so it's easier to read...I think.

Oh, and the person in parentheses is me. ^-^ I dunno why I chose parentheses over my own name...

Read on!

* * *

><p>Screen shows a tree with Flynn's <em>Wanted<em> poster on it. With his nose fixed. For the _first_ time. AHHAHAH. Get it? It's the first part of this movie...yeah.

Flynn: This is the story, of how I die-

Max: Sup.

Flynn: What the? *sigh* Max, why are you here? *he was narrating actually _after_ the story, so it's possible he knows Max already*

Max: Princess (Rapunzel) told me you were narrating her whole life story. So I thought I could help you.

Flynn: But!

(LET. HIM. NARRATE. With you)

Flynn: *groans* Oh fine!

Max: Now watch out! I tend to not say the exact wording.

Flynn: This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.

Max: No it isn't. You're just in the story.

Flynn: Darn it Max-

Max: This is actually the story of a girl named, Rapunzel.

Flynn: It starts with the Sun.

Max: Ah yes. The Sun. The one that brings the brightness, and makes people look cool. Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens.

Screen shows a drop of gold falling.

(That was right)

Max: Booyah.

Flynn: Anyways, from this single drop of sunlight, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Screen shows a pretty gold flower.

Random Dood That Will Appear Throughout The Story (as "Same Random Dood"): PRETTY!

Max: *ahem*

An old woman appears from the shadows.

Max: You see that ugly woman? She's important. As important as the Gold Flower. Except one's prettier! *laughs* Oh, um...nevermind.

Flynn: Uh huh. Well, centuries passed and a hop skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom.

Max: The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen, that for once, is not evil. But very nice.

Flynn: The Queen was, well, about to have a baby. She got sick. _Really_ sick.

The screen shows the Queen in bed, with the King by her side.

Max: She probably ate a bad apple. Oh shoot! Someone poisoned her! I'd bet it's that old lady from-

(THIS IS NOT SNOW WHITE)

Flynn: Max, no one did. She just got sick.

Max: Just like that?

Flynn: Just like that.

Max: ...why?

Flynn: I have no idea.

Max: Anyway. The Queen was running out of time. And well, that's usually when people look for a miracle. A magic golden flower, in this case. Everyone knew about it, since it was so _magical_.

(There we go with the '_magical_'s again)

Screen shows the guards with cool looking armor trying to find the magic golden flower and the old lady going to the flower.

Flynn: Ah, I'd told you she'd be important!

Max: Actually, I did.

Flynn: *mutters* Shuttup. *more clearly* You see, instead of sharing the Sun's (accidental) gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years.

Max: And all she had to do, was sing a special song that should've been extended.

Screen shows Mother Gothel singing to the flower.

Gothel: Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine. *face youngens...that's not even a word*

Flynn: Alright, you get the gist? She sings to it, she turns young, creepy right?

Max: Very creepy. The creepiest I've seen since Princess Aurora's face when she woke up from the spell.

The cool looking guards from the kingdom found the flower right after Gothel sang to it and...knocked the bush hiding thingy...over.

Max: That was stupid.

Guards: We've found it!

Max: In a stupid way.

Flynn: Max.

Max: Sorry for speaking the truth.

_Scene Change To The Queen in Bed drinking the...flower. Ew._

Max: The magic of the flower healed the queen. And a healthy baby girl was born, with nice golden hair.

Screen shows Rapunzel (whoops, I already said it).

Flynn: I'll give you a hint. That's Rapunzel.

Max: We already know that.

Flynn: Oh okay. Now who's fault was that?

(Dood, chill. Are you deaf? I just said that I did it four lines ago)

Same Random Dood: OOOOOH.

Max: To celebrate the young princess's birth, the King and Queen launched a lantern into the sky.

Screen shows the King and Queen releasing a lantern with Rapunzel in their hands.

Flynn: And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

Max: And then the Gothel person who is obviously a bad guy breaks into the castle and sings her song we never knew where it came from.

Mother Gothel: Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. *Rapunzel's hair glows* Make the clock re- *gasps at brown hair that she cut*

Max: So, now at this time-

Flynn: You should know that her hair turns brown when someone cuts it. Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that-

Gothel swishes her cloak like Batman or something.

Batman: Batman...WOO.

(Oh, man)

Max: Gone.

Same Random Dood: Just like that. *snaps fingers*

(Yeah...)

Flynn: The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own.

_Scene change to a pretty tower that was just there in the forest and cut to inside the tower._

Young Rapunzel (Kinda like _Young Link_): Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.

Gothel turns young again with some weird "whooosh" thingy. You know?

Max: Gothel has found her new flower. And she was determined to keep it hidden, like a ninja.

(I don't understand what that has to do with anything)

Flynn: You know. Ninjas are always hidden and stuff.

Max: Exactly.

(BUT IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE...so just get on with the story)

Young Rapunzel: Why can't I go outside?

Gothel: BECAUSE I WANT YOUR HAIR! MUHAHAHHA!

*imagination disappears*

Flynn: What was that?

(My imagination)

Max: That makes no sense. Because this whole story is your imagination.

Same Random Dood: OH SHOOT. It's an _imagination within an imagination._

(INCEPTION)

*awkward moment of silence*

(Sorry)

Gothel: The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?

Young Rapunzel: Yes, mommy.

Max: What the freak. You just called your "daughter" flower. Bad guys these days are so obvious.

Flynn: Alright then. But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return.

(Pretty lanterns. What? They are pretty)

_Scene change from night, to day. And outside Rapunzel's tower...or on the window, or something. You watched this movie, you should remember._

Pascal flees from the window and camouflages with vase.

Rapunzel: *opens window door thingy suddenly* Ha! Hmm. Well I guess Pascal's not here...*walks back inside*

(Where's Max, by the way?)

Pascal sniggers but Rapunzel finds him and pulls him up with her hair.

Rapunzel: Gotcha!

Pascal screams, in a...chameleon way. I dunno how chameleons scream. Ask your science teacher, if he/she's not dead. HA.

(Okay...)

Rapunzel: *sets Pascal down* That's twenty-two for me. *sits down* How about twenty-three out of forty-five?

(ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS)

Rapunzel pauses.

(Sorry)

Pascal frowns at her.

Rapunzel: Okay, well, what do you wanna do?

Pascal motions with his tail to go outside.

(You are outside. HA)

Rapunzel: Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you.

Pascal sticks his tongue out very briefly.

(Awww)

Rapunzel: Oh come on Pascal, it's not so bad in here.

Max: Sup.

(There you are)

Max: *is at the bottom of the tower* Yeeaah.

(Musical number is coming up)

Max: Okay, so...what do you want me to do for the next, two minutes?

(Sit there until the song stops. Actually, do it right before the last lines)

Max: Okay. But, why?

(Cause Gothel is gonna come up and be like "OH MY GAH THERE'S A PERSON HERE TO STEAL MY FLOWER")

Max: Oh. Then I'll just, *walks over to the back of the tower with the hidden passage* take some of these rocks out so I could get up there immediately.

(Alright then. THEN HURRY UP WE JUST MISSED SOME LINES IN THE SONG)

Max: *hurries to get the rocks out* Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh freaking- DARN IT, GET OFF.

(Hm hmm)

_Scene Change to Rapunzel singing her song that gets into your head._

(Oh, and did anyone notice that she finished her chores in fifteen minutes? I take like, two hours)

Rapunzel: I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery. *paints* I'll play guitar *plays and knit *knits* and cook *cooks* and basically, just wonder when will my life begin? *wonders*

Max: *in the background out of the screen* That's getting annoying!

(Sorry)

Rapunzel paints the lights/lanterns/glowing stuff/ pretty squares, whatever.

Rapunzel: Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking. Papier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess! Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!

(Awww, Pascal is so cute!)

Same Random Dood: I HAVE THAT SAME FACE RAPUNZEL HAS WHEN I SEE A PRETTY GIRL. *looks at Rapunzel with _that_ face and holds up a sign with "Rapunzel Fanclub" on it*

(...he's in multiple fanclubs, if you didn't read my other parody story)

Rapunzel: And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been. *spreads hair around* And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering. When will my life begin?

(*eats popcorn and stops* OH MY GAH, MAX! HURRY UP!)

Max: AHHH! *takes out last rock and runs inside*

(No, no, no, no, no! Take your time, right now)

Max slows down his walking.

(There ya go)

Rapunzel: Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, *paints herself on the painting with the lanterns* Mother might just let me go...

Mother Gothel: WELL TOO BAD *beep*.

*imagination disappears*

Max: What is in your mind?

(Sorry)

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo. I had to end it sometime. :D The next chapter will be longer.

So, please review! And tell me your thoughts about Max! Thanks for reading! ^-^

OH NOES! Short Thingamajig Number 1! (was shown in my other parody story, please check it out. ^-^)

Max: So...people better start calling you by your full name, or this will get really confusing.

Maximus: *neighs and nods*


	2. Chapter 2: An Outcast and A Thief

A/N: I just updated my profile about Max if you wanna learn more about him. Not because _I _want more profile views, but because I want you to learn more about _Max_. He's really interesting (in my opinion), if you read it. Cause it's _long._

Max: Yup. I wasn't like this before. So now, please-

Read on! (and if you don't know, I just made up this tagline one story ago. :D)

* * *

><p><em>Scene change to the Castle in the kingdom! HAHAHA. Sorry, I drank Coca-Cola while I wrote this. With caffeine.<em>

So Flynn and the Stabbington Brothers are climbing the castle and they got up there. Yup. Flynn stops to look at the view.

Flynn: Wow! I could get used to a view like this!

(See?)

The Only Stabbington Brother That Talks (that will be known as "Stabbington" cause he's the only one that talks): Rider! C'mon!

Flynn: Hold on. *pauses* Yup. I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle.

(Really, Flynn?)

Flynn: Yup.

Stabbington: We do this job. You can buy your own castle. *grabs Flynn*

Flynn gets lowered down by the Stabbington brothers to get The Lost Princess's (AKA. Rapunzel's) crown when a guard sneezes.

Flynn: Ooh. Hay fever?

Guard That Sneezed: Yeah. *pauses and realizes that there was an intruder* Huh? Hey, wait. Hey, wait!

(Hey)

Guard That Sneezed: What?

(Why you so stupid?)

Meanwhile, Flynn and the Stabbington Brothers are fleeing.

Flynn: Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Cause I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!

(Okay, let's rewind and see what happened in Rapunzel's tower)

_Scene Change Rewind Back Thing. Thingy. To Rapunzel's Tower._

Max silently comes out of the floor door thing and looks around.

Max: Huh...*comes out and stands*

Max: It's quiet...too quiet.

We see Rapunzel sneaking up behind him with her frying pan.

(*cough*)

Max: AAH DON'T HIT- *puts hands up and turns around*

Rapunzel is in the "about to hit him with a frying pan" position.

Max: Me.

*awkward moment of silence number 2*

Rapunzel looks at him and squeals.

Max: Oh no.

Rapunzel begins to try to hit him in the head (as that certainly hurts) frantically as Max tries to dodge and run around (and screaming "wait!" and "please" and "don't" and "hurt" and "me!" Which is clearly the message).

Rapunzel takes one swing and Max catches it.

Max: Wait! I'm one of the good guys!

Rapunzel puts on that "what the freak" look on her and kicks him in..._the_ place. The one that makes guys squeal.

Dudes from the Random Audience: Ooooh.

Same Random Dood: Oww.

(That must hurt. But it's funny at the same time. Haha-ow)

Max: *in a high pitched voice* Ow. *falls down*

Rapunzel looks at him (twitching) on the ground.

Rapunzel: Umm..

Mother Gothel: *in the background* Rapunzel!

Rapunzel gasps and puts her frying pan back to its place. Rapunzel runs to get Gothel but stops and pushes Max to a dark place in the room.

(How is it, Max?)

Max: *is getting pushed to a dark little corner* Fiineee.

(You don't _look_ fine)

Gothel: Rapunzel! Let down your hair!

Rapunzel hurries to put a large plant in front of Max to conceal him.

Gothel: Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here!

(*cough-yeah-right-cough*)

Same Random Dood: SHE'S USING YOU, RAPUNZEL!

(*facepalm*)

Rapunzel: Coming, mother! *puts hair around a little ledge thingy and Gothel gets a hold of it*

Rapunzel pulls Gothel up.

Rapunzel: *is finished pulling* Hi. Welcome home, mother.

Gothel: Uh, Rapunzel! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling.

Rapunzel: Oh, it's nothing.

Max: *whispers in a painful voice* It's not _nothing_ for me.

(*whispers* Shut up!)

Max: *whispers* _She's_ here?

(Oh, I didn't know that. I just thought that was some old woman wanting to get up here in the tower- Of course she's here!)

Gothel: Then I don't know why it takes so long! Hahaha, darling, I'm just teasing.

Max: *whispers* I hate teasers.

(Shh- Wait. You hate teaser trailers?)

Max: NOT THAT.

(...OH! OH! Oh, okay. _That_ teaser. Haha, alright then...)

Rapunzel: Hmm, hehe. Alright, so, mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day-

Gothel: *is looking in the mirror obviously* Rapunzel, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady.

Rapunzel: *is smiling* Hm.

Gothel: Oh look, you're here too. Hahahah, I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously.

Same Random Dood: FREAK!

(Bully)

Batman: Batman.

(Shut up)

Rapunzel: *apparently forgot that Max was in the corner twitching* Okay, so mother, as I was saying, tomorrow-

Gothel: *is still looking at her _ugly_ self in the mirror* Rapunzel, mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? That'll do.

Same Random Dood: UGLAYY.

(What the freak is an "UGLAYY"?)

Max: *the pain stopped and is now sitting* I think he meant "ugly" in a different pronunciation. Like, since this is a written story, you would change the spelling to make the readers know that that's how you're supposed to read it in your mind. Except I'm not sure if that's actually a writer technique, but what the heck.

(...you spend too much time with Belle)

Max: I know! I sit with her and sip tea while she teaches me words from the dictionary. *grins*

(...with your pinky up?)

Max: Sometimes it just happens. *is still grinning*

(*sigh* You have to spend time with Hercules or something)

Max: Hey, I spend time with Cinderella too!

(Do you compliment her on dresses?)

Max: Yes. *grin*

(*facepalm*)

Rapunzel: Oh! Of course, mother.

Rapunzel runs to get a stool, turns the comfy chair around and gets a brush. Rapunzel also sits Gothel down and starts to sing.

Rapunzel: *quickly sings* Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse.

Gothel: -Wait-

Rapunzel: Bring back what once was mine.

Gothel: -Wait-

Rapunzel: Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design.

Gothel tries to brush her hair as quickly as possible.

Rapunzel: Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine.

Gothel: Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Uh. Tada!

Max: She's cute.

(*glare*)

Max: What?

Gothel: No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year.

Same Random Dood: What the freak?

(Just let it go)

Rapunzel: That's the funny thing about birthdays-they're kind of an annual thing! Uh. Umm...Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday...Actually what I *mumbles* wanted for my birthday for a long time now...

Gothel: Okay, Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling-blah-blah-blah-blah, it's very annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling.

Same Random Dood: *cough LIAR cough*

Pascal urges Rapunzel to go on.

Rapunzel: Ugh, I want to see the floating lights!

Gothel: What?

Rapunzel: Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights.

Random Audience: Oooh, floating lights.

Gothel: Oh. You mean the stars.

Same Random Dood: GOTHEL, WHY YOU SO STUPID?

Rapunzel: That's the thing. I've charted stars and they're always constant-but these-they appear every year on my birthday, mother-ONLY on my birthday.

Max: She really does have to get out of the tower.

(*nods*)

Rapunzel: And I can't help but feel like they're... they're meant for me. I need to see them, mother, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are.

Gothel: You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel!

Max sees a spider and quickly gets up to fall down, again. And by the way, he made some noise.

(Oh shoot)

Gothel: Look at you, as fragile as a flower.

Max: Okay...?

Gothel: Still a little sapling, just a sprout.

(She doesn't notice you)

Max: Rapunzel does.

Rapunzel looks at Max and gestures him to hide again. Max simply smiles and waves. Rapunzel has an annoyed face on her.

(Wow)

Max: *knows what's going on* Yup.

Gothel: You know why we stay up in this tower.

Rapunzel: I know but-

Gothel: *touches Rapunzel's hair* That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear.

(That's so obvious)

Max: I know, right?

Gothel: Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet.

Rapunzel: But-

Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet.

Max: Pet?

Gothel: Mother knows best!

Apparently, all the lights go off because Gothel hits the wall or something. And catchy music come up. Cause it's catchy. Dadadadada. Okay, so I'm out of tune. I'm not even singing the right song.

(But you know it in your mind)

Max appears next to Rapunzel.

Max: *looks at her* How did I...?

Gothel: Mother knows best. Listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there. Mother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, I swear!

Max: Don't swear. Geez.

Gothel: Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plague.

Max: Cannibals?

Rapunzel: No!

Gothel: Yes!

Rapunzel: But-

Gothel: Also large bugs.

Rapunzel: Agh! *grabs Max's shoulders and*

(Doesn't that hurt?)

Max: I'm holding it in.

Gothel: Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me. Mother's right here, mother will protect you. Darling here's what I suggest! Skip the drama, stay with mama. Mother knows best! *swishes cloak and all the candles burn out. And for some reason her cloak doesn't get caught on fire. That'd be cool if it did*

Gothel: Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy,

(That's Max right there)

Max: I am so not immature, _or_ clumsy! *almost trips* I know, I know.

Gothel: Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naive, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby.

Rapunzel and Max: Chubby? *they look at each other*

Gothel: I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you. Mother understands, mother's here to help you. All I have is one request!

Rapunzel rushes to hug Gothel. Max is left alone just staring at them in the background.

Gothel: Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: Yes?

Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.

Rapunzel: *is sad* Yes, Mother.

Gothel: I love you very much, dear.

Rapunzel: I love you more.

Max: *cough*

Gothel: I love you most. *kisses Rapunzel's forehead*

Max: AHHEEM! *cough cough*

Gothel: Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best!

Rapunzel lets Gothel down with her hair.

Gothel: *outside* Rapunzel! I'll see you in a bit, my flower.

Max: How did she not notice me?

(I have no clue)

Rapunzel: I'll be here. *looks back*

Max: *is in a defending position* Hey, hey! I did nothing bad!

Rapunzel: It's fine. You don't seem like you would cut my hair.

Max: Yeah, yeah, yeah- What?

Rapunzel: What's your name?

Max: Max.

Rapunzel: I'm-

Max: Rapunzel. I, kind of heard your- uh, mother, say it.

Rapunzel: Hm. *smiles and turns back to look out the window*

(She really is naive)

Max: How?

(She lets some random person she just met stay in her tower while she has her back on you)

Max: Hmm..kind of.

Same Random Dood: OT, WHY YOU SO STRICT ON HER?

Max: *facepalm*

_Scene Change to Flynn and the Stabbington Brothers still running...uh huhhh.._

Flynn: Uh, uh... Agh! Oh no. *picks up wanted poster* No no no no no no no no no no, this is bad, this is very very bad, this is really bad...*flips poster over to show Flynn's face with his nose, incorrect* They just can't get my nose right!

*badum tsh*

Random Audience: Ahhaahhaaa!

Same Random Dood: AHAHAHHAHAH. HA. HA.

(...)

Stabbington: Who cares?

Flynn: It's easy for you to say! *looks at wanted poster of Stabbington brothers* You guys look amazing.

So then theres like, horses and stuff and trying to chase them.

Then they get cornered. Yup.

Flynn: Uh, all right, okay, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up.

Stabbington: Give us the satchel first.

Flynn: Uh? I just- I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?

*cricket sound*

(Now who is it this time?)

Cricket (from _Mulan_): *squeak*

(Okay then)

Flynn: Ouch. *takes off satchel and drops it in the dude's hand*

Flynn climbs up the thingy.

Stabbington: Now help us up, pretty boy.

(*snigger* Pretty boy)

Flynn: Sorry, my hands are full. *shows satchel and flees*

Stabbington: What? *checks* Rider!

Same Random Dood: STABBINGTON, WHY YOU SO CHECKY?

(What the freak is a "checky"?)

Captain Guard Dude: *is now chasing Flynn* Retrieve that satchel at any cost!

Guards: Yes sir!

Maximus neighs to the other horses the same thing in horse language and they neigh back in reply.

At the chase, the other horses and guards get cut off by a tree with a huge hole in the middle. So apparently, that hole was for Maximus and the Captain of the Guards.

Captain of the Guards Dude: We got him now, Maximus!

Flynn swings around a tree and hits the Captain off Maximus and rides on him.

Flynn: Ya, haha! -Ooh!

Maximus stops abruptly and grunts angrily.

Flynn: Ugh! Come on, fleabag, forward!

Maximus glares at Flynn.

(Awww, he's so cute with his big nose and stuff)

Maximus stares at the satchel and tries to snatch it.

Flynn: No!

Maximus tries to grab it again.

Flynn: No! Stop it, stop it! Give it to me-give me that!

The satchel flies out of Flynn's hands and coincidentally goes on a branch on a tree hanging over the cliff for some reason only Disney knows.

Flynn and Maximus chase after the satchel in a funny way.

(Ahhaaha! Everyone, laugh with me!)

Random Audience: Ahhaahaa!

Same Random Dood: AHAHAHHAHHHH. AH. HA.

(...)

Flynn finally gets the satchel, but the tree/branch thingy breaks and both of them fall.

Maximus searches for Flynn and sniffs the ground (AWWW! *has the "Rapunzel looking at Pascal wearing a dress" look).

Flynn hides and finds Rapunzel's tower. Maximus neighs in the distance and Flynn climbs it with some random arrows.

Random Arrows: Yay!

Flynn enters the tower and closes the window thingy.

Flynn: *sighs* Alone at last-

*TONG, or some sound effect like that*

Batman: Frying pan sound effect.

(Leavveee)

Batman: Fine. *grapples some random tree and swings away*

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! The end of the 2nd chapter! Please review and thanks for reading! Remember if you want more information about Max, visit my profile page. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: The Good, Bad, The, Unique?

A/N: Sup. How are ya? Good? Alright then. Let's get this show/story started! Wait, this is 1,000 words? Nevermind. I just said more words on this chapter (to speak my thoughts) therefore making more words. T_T Anyway...

Read on!

* * *

><p>Rapunzel: *squeals...again and hides behind a mannequin thing*<p>

Max is just standing there looking (bored. Kind of like this: T_T) at both Flynn and Rapunzel.

Max: ...I think you killed him.

Rapunzel: I didn't hit him that hard, did I? *moves Flynn's head with the handle of frying pan*

Max: Well, let's see. It echoed throughout the whole tower and he's on the ground unconscious. What do you think, Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: I'm not sure...

Pascal turns red near the drawing with pointy teeth.

(Aww, there is so much awesomeness/cuteness in this movie!)

Rapunzel checks his teeth.

Max: That looks nice.

Rapunzel flicks Flynn's hair out of his face. Rapunzel pauses and stares at his face.

Flynn: *opens eyes suddenly* Huh?

*TONG frying pan sound effect thing*

Max: He's alive. Except I'm not sure if that last one killed him or not.

(You're just saying that to sound cute)

Max: Yes I am, actually.

(...)

Max and Rapunzel look at each other and back at Flynn.

Max: Let's get this show on the road.

_Scene Change to Rapunzel and Max VS. Flynn and Closet._

*ding ding*

Max: *pushes Flynn inside the closet but Flynn sticks out* What the.

Rapunzel: Let me try.

_Scene Change to The Closet VS Rapunzel._

Rapunzel uses her hair to get the closet doors closed but her hair gets stuck in the closet.

Rapunzel: Uh. *hits head on closet*

_Scene Change to The Closet VS Max._

Max: Aiight then, let's do this! AAAH! *rams closet door with Flynn in it*

Max falls after he hits the door with all his might. The door opens afterwards with Flynn sticking out again.

(You could call this, Test Your Might. Hahaha...Ha)

Max: *is on the floor and points up towards the ceiling* Shut up.

_Scene Change To Rapunzel Pointing to Flynn with his awkward position in the closet._

Rapunzel: Hm?

Max: Hmm...*shakes head*

_Scene Change to the Closet and Flynn VS Max and Rapunzel. Tag Team. Apparently._

Max: Okay, ready?

Rapunzel: Yup.

Max: On three. One, two, three!

Max and Rapunzel ram the door closed, they both fall to the floor.

*door creak sound...thing*

Max: *points at closet* Open, and I'll literally destroy you. *stands up*

Rapunzel stood up and hurries to put the chair on the closet.

Rapunzel: *pants* Okay, okay, okay, I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet! Haha! Uh! *looks at herself in the mirror* Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother?

Max joins her looking at himself in the mirror.

Max: *pauses* You have nice hair.

Same Random Dood: What the-

(...)

Rapunzel looks at him.

Max: *notices* Oh...sorry.

Rapunzel: Well... hm hmm...tell that to *twirls frying pan* my frying pan- *hits head with frying pan*

(Aww)

Max: Aww.

(YOU CAN'T "AWW" WITH ME IF IT'S ABOUT RAPUNZEL)

Max: *sadly* ...aw.

Rapunzel sees the crown in the satchel in the mirror, well, the reflection of the crown. Cause if it was in the mirror then-

Rapunzel: DIE! *hits mirror with some random hammer*

*imagination disappears*

Max: You really have to stop doing that.

(Well sorry)

Rapunzel: *picks up the crown from the satchel* Huh? What is this?

Max: Not telling.

(...)

Max: *whistles*

Rapunzel hangs the crown on her forearm. Pascal shakes his head. Rapunzel looks at the diamonds on the crown, with Pascal shaking his head in the reflection. Rapunzel then turns to the mirror and puts the crown on her head. After Pascal's astonishment, he shakes his head again.

Max: Well then. *to Pascal* What do _you_ think it's for?

Gothel: *out of the screen* Rapunzel!

Max: OH MY GAH WHAT THE HECK DO I DO? WHAT DO I-

Rapunzel is pushing (and struggling) Max towards the kitchen.

Max: *calmly* What are you doing?

Rapunzel: Just hide in there!

Max: Why? Is there a closet in there?

Rapunzel: Just- Just hurry up and get in there!

Max: I don't know _where_ to hide-

Rapunzel: Hurry up-

Max: Are you having a hard time?

Gothel: *in the distant* Let down your hair!

Rapunzel: *to Gothel* One moment, mother! *to Max* Hurry up! How much do you weigh anyway?

Max: *stops* What? I don't ask _you_ about _your_ weight! You just ruined my life! HMPH. *stomps away to the kitchen*

Rapunzel walks off to get Gothel.

Max: *sticks head out* That was kind of embarassing.

Rapunzel: Max!

Max: *goes back in the kitchen again* Sorry!

Gothel: *is getting pulled up by Rapunzel* I have a big surprise!

Rapunzel: Uh, I do too!

And at that moment, Rapunzel only thought about the person in her closet. As she was way more happy about the thought she knocked out a person than made a friend that's hiding in the kitchen.

(He found some leftover cookies)

Gothel: Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!

Rapunzel: *mutters* I seriously doubt it.

Gothel comes up and enters the tower.

Gothel: I brought parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite! Surprise!

(Hazelnut soup? *Googles* Wow. It's so...simple. But now if I have the chance I will try it. Just because of Rapunzel)

Rapunzel: Well, mother. There's something I want to tell you.

Gothel: Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong.

(Except make another catchy song)

Max: *whispers* How is that wrong?

(I dunno)

Rapunzel: Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier...and...

Gothel: I hope you're not still talking about the stars.

Same Random Dood: OH DUH. She's not talking about the stars or how mother knows best in your recent conversation. Hm, well let's recap, shall we? I'm pretty sure you talked about how you saw a Hidden Mickey in the forest, and how you skipped through the- OF COURSE SHE'S TALKING ABOUT THE FREAKING STARS.

(...sarcasm, much?)

Rapunzel: "Floating Lights"-

Same Random Dood: THAT TOO.

(I'm not gonna say anything. Oh, shoot. I said something)

Rapunzel: AND, yes. I'm leading up to that, and...

Gothel: Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart.

(By singing)

Rapunzel: No, mother. I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there.

Max: She was strong enough to be drawn by Glen Keane (awesome Disney artist who was the supervising animator for the Beast in _Beauty and the Beast_) and be in a Disney movie, sooo...

Gothel: Oh darling. I _know_ you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there.

Rapunzel: But if you just-

Gothel: Rapunzel, we're done talking about this-

Rapunzel: Trust me-

Gothel: Rapunzel-

Rapunzel: I know what I'm saying- *puts hand on chair near closet*

Gothel: Rapunzel-

Same Random Dood: Interference-

Rapunzel: Oh, come on-

Gothel: *is now shouting and spitting everywhere* Enough of the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!

Rapunzel lifts her hand off the chair.

Max: Freak.

Gothel: Ugh, great. *sits in chair* Now I'm the bad guy.

(You were always the bad guy, actually)

Max: *sniggers* Guy.

Rapunzel looks at her painting of the lanterns (whoops)- I mean, lights, then at her closet.

(Rapunzel doesn't hear you anyway. She's too busy thinking)

Rapunzel: *is thinking* _HMMMMMMMMM. HMMMMMMMMMMMMM. HMMMMMM._

(See?)

Rapunzel: All I was gonna say, mother, is that, I know what I want for my birthday now.

Gothel: And what is that?

Max: Balloons! AND CAKE.

Gothel and Rapunzel pause and both look towards the kitchen.

(That was a chirp you heard from a cow)

Same Random Dood: AND YOUR HEAD.

(actually, it was from him)

Rapunzel: *still confused about the awkward moment of...cows chirping* Anyway, I wanted new paint. The paint from the white shells you once brought me.

Max: *in a low voice* How does paint come from white shells?

(I don't know. It might be some thing that only living life in the sea knows about. Ariel was probably selling it in trade for dinglehoppers)

Gothel: Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days' time.

Rapunzel: I just thought it was a better idea than...stars.

Gothel: You're sure you'll be alright on your own?

(Don't you always leave her?)

Rapunzel: I know I'm safe as long as I'm here.

Gothel kisses Rapunzel (on the forehead. Weirdoes).

Gothel is shown leaving the tower and descending on Rapunzel's hair to the ground.

Gothel: I'll be back in three days' time. I love you very much, dear.

Rapunzel: I love you more.

Gothel: I love you most. *waves to Rapunzel and leaves*

Rapunzel waves goodbye back.

Max: Its about time you two did your little "I love you more" game. *stretches*

(I just wonder...)

Max: Wonder what?

Same Random Dood: GOTHEL, WHY YOU SO SPECIFIC ON THE TIME YOU'RE GONE?

(Exactly)

* * *

><p>AN: ...so. Yeah. There goes Chapter 3 and Rapunzel doesn't know about Max being a prince yet. (_Beauty and the Beast_ reference. I can't help it)

Anyways, if you look at my profile, you would find info about Max, annnnd, that I said I would do _The Little Mermaid_ next after this story. And the sequel to _Beauty and the Beast_ (the one that actually has good frame rate), and I'm still looking on _Cinderella._ After that, it would be _Aladdin_. Who knows? Even I don't know specifically.

_Please review_! And thanks for reading! Now I have to think of a exit tagline...

...meh, I'll think of something. See yas. *leaves*


	4. Chapter 4: The Deal

A/N: There ya goes. 3rd, I mean- 4th chapter.

Max: *snigger*

Shut up. sheep1215: I will not take out Batman. Don't worry. He just pops in sometimes because he ruins the moment so-

Max: HAHA- *frying pan hits him and he falls*

Perfectly. Frying pans. Who knew, right?

Read on!

* * *

><p>Rapunzel rushes back to her closet along with Max.<p>

Rapunzel: *takes a deep breath* Okay.

Max removes the chair and Rapunzel opens the closet door with her hair. Flynn falls out in a funny way.

(Hahahhaha. Everyone, laugh with me!)

Random Audience: Ahhahahhaa.

Same Random Dood: AAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH. AHHAHA. HA.

(...I'm never saying that again)

Rapunzel: *examining Flynn* Hmm.

Max: You know, his hair looks shiny even in stuck in a closet. *Rapunzel stares at him* What?

_Scene Change To Flynn sitting (unconscious) in a chair with Pascal on his shoulder._

Pascal touches Flynn's face quickly and cowers. Pascal looks at Max.

Max: Hm. Try harming him.

Pascal whips his tail at Flynn's face. Then finally, Pascal opens his mouth and sticks his tongue in Flynn's ear. Flynn wakes up suddenly and Pascal in surprise falls (more like, "jump" off. But...okay) off Flynn.

Flynn: AH! *notices he's tied up* Huh? Uh? *struggles and discovers the hair all around him* Is this, hair?

Max: Duh.

Flynn notices Max standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

Flynn: Ah! Hey! Can you, uh..get me out of here?

Max simply puts one eyebrow up.

Flynn: Hey. Hey! Are you deaf?

Max: Oh, yes. I'm really deaf considering I just answered your question. And your other question about 1 minute ago.

Flynn: But! *begins struggling again* Just- Just get me out of here!

Rapunzel: Struggling...struggling, is pointless.

Flynn: Huh? *looks at Max curiously*

Max: If you think I could do ventriloquisy with a girly voice, then you're wrong.

(That'd be really awkward)

Batman: I could do that.

(Okay, now that's really awkward. You're all like in a gruffy voice saying "HEY, I'M BATMAN. LET ME BREAK YOUR RIBS AND NOT KILL YOU." then you're seriously gonna go in a high pitched voice?)

Batman: Yup.

(...leave)

Batman: Hm hmm. *walks off*

Rapunzel: That would be weird- I mean...I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you.

Batman: You should be.

(DARN IT)

Batman: Yeah yeah. "Leave". *walks off...again*

Flynn: What?

We see Rapunzel's shadow (or something) drop down to the floor (or something).

Rapunzel emerges from the darkness.

(Oooh, dramatic entrance!)

Random Audience: *claps* WOOO! Woo!

Same Random Dood: *is the last one clapping* WOOOOOO! I heart you!

(...go on)

Rapunzel: Who are you, and how did you find me?

Max: How did you find _us_?

(You're not the main character so)

Max: I'm still important.

Flynn: Aha...

Rapunzel: *more clearly* Who are you, and how did you find me? *notices Max is looking at her* I mean- _us?_

Max: *nods* Oh yeah.

(*facepalm*)

Flynn: Mm-hm. I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say...Hi. How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin'? Huh?

Max: *imitates Flynn* Hmm. I know now who you are, but not how you came to find us, but may I just say...

Batman: Why so serious?

(Darn it, Batsy. Joker's supposed to say that! Not you!)

Batman: Oh...my bad. *rushes off*

Max: May I just say...we all think you sound stupid right now.

Pascal nods.

Rapunzel: Ugh! Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider? *points frying pan at him*

Flynn: Alright, blondie-

Rapunzel: Rapunzel.

Flynn: Gesundheit. Here's the deal.

Max: Bless you.

Flynn: Thank you- What?

Pascal shakes his head.

Flynn: Anyway, I was in a situation. Gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and...ho-

Max: It's not Christmas.

Flynn: No, no, not that! Oh no, where is my satchel? *looks around*

Rapunzel: I KILLED IT.

(Whoa, where did that come from?)

*imagination disappears*

(Oh)

Max: How do you kill, a satchel?

Rapunzel: I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it.

Flynn looks around and looks at the pot.

Flynn: It's in that pot, isn't it?

*Frying pan TONG sound effect*

Flynn: Er, uh. Huh? *notices Pascal's tongue is in his ear* AH!

Pascal flies off again.

(Awww)

Flynn: Would you stop that? *rubs ear against shoulder*

Rapunzel: _Now_ it's hidden where you'll never find it. *points at Flynn with frying pan and moves around him* So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?

Flynn: What?

Rapunzel: Sell it?

(Pfff. Her hair would be priceless)

Flynn: No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally.

Rapunzel: Ye- Wait. You _don't_ want my hair?

Flynn: Why on earth would I want your hair?

Max: It's pretty.

Flynn: Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story.

Rapunzel: You're...telling the truth?

Flynn: Yes.

Max: What's 1 + 1?

Flynn: 3. No wait-

Max: *leans over to Rapunzel* He seems suspicious for his lack of intelligence.

Flynn: I was supposed to say 2! That number just came to my mind without me thinking!

Max: *leans over to Rapunzel again* He seems suspicious without his mind.

Rapunzel turns her back to Max and Flynn.

Rapunzel: I know, I need someone to take me.

Pascal motions.

Rapunzel: I think he's telling the truth, too.

Pascal motions again.

Rapunzel: He doesn't have fangs, but what choice do I have?

Flynn struggles to get out again. Max looks at him and sighs.

Rapunzel: Huh. Okay, Flynn Rider, I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

Flynn: Deal?

Rapunzel: Look this way. *tugs on hair for Flynn to turn*

Flynn collapses on the floor.

Rapunzel: Do you know what these are? *points to the lights in her painting*

Flynn: You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?

Max: Nice painting.

Rapunzel: Thank you. Lanterns. I knew they weren't stars. Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal.

Flynn: Yeah. No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere.

Max: You won't be going anywhere until you take her anywhere.

Rapunzel: *pulls Flynn up* Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: fate, destiny...

Flynn: A horse.

Max: Random arrows.

(Your brain)

Rapunzel: So I have made the decision to trust you.

Flynn: A horrible decision, really.

Rapunzel: But trust me when I tell you this. *tugs hair and Flynn falls forward and Rapunzel catches chair*

Rapunzel: You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel.

Flynn: Hm Hmm. Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?

Rapunzel: I promise.

Flynn is in disbelief.

Rapunzel: And when I promise something, I never, _ever_ break that promise.

Flynn still doesn't believe her.

Max: Just put your "alright, I believe you" face on! Geez, man.

Pascal nods.

Flynn: *sighs* All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder. *puts on that look that no one will forget*

Max looks at Rapunzel with an eyebrow up. Rapunzel looks at Pascal. Pascal puts an open hand (?) and fist together.

(Chain of "the smolder doesn't work" expressions)

Flynn: This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen...Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns!

Rapunzel: Really?

Flynn falls to the ground.

Rapunzel: Oops.

Flynn: You broke my smolder.

Rapunzel: Oh, and Max, you can come too.

Max: Woo! *pumps fist*

Flynn: You just _agree_ like that?

Max: Yup.

Flynn: Wait..hold on a minute here. Why didn't you ask-

Max: Max.

Flynn: -Max to take you to see the lanterns?

Rapunzel: Oh yeah...well, you both are gonna take me to see the lanterns then.

Flynn: Wha- That's not fair!

Max: Of course it's not a fair. It's the lantern festival. Duh.

Rapunzel, Pascal and Max laugh.

Flynn: How is that funny? Really!

Batman: Okay, so I made up my mind. I will take her to see the lanterns.

(Too late. Besides, you'd stand out)

Batman: How?

(You'd be the only one in black and have a mask for some reason then everyone will flee because they think that you're a freak)

Batman: But I'm not! I found 10 Hidden Mickeys! And that's alot.

(Yeah, but there's like 500. So...)

Batman: *beep*

(OOOH)

Batman: I didn't even say anything bad. I just said "Darn!". I don't even know why they bleeped it out.

(Cause you're Batman)

* * *

><p>AN: ...there it is. The 4th chapter. WOOHOO! Thanks for reading, and _please please review!_

Til next time...

Get Disneyfied!

Max:...no.

That catchphrase is so stupid. *sigh* I still need to think of something. See yas. *leaves*


	5. Chapter 5: Sarcasm and War

A/N: Oh shoot. I forgot to put a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Max and the _Mixed Version Series_. Disney is owned by people that are awesome. Or some person I don't know about.

There you go. And if you noticed, I took out the "_Parody_" part. Booyah. That's how I _roll_.

Read on!

* * *

><p>Flynn is climbing down the tower with his random arrows.<p>

Random Arrows: Yeah. We came out of no where. OH YEAH.

(...)

Max is already at the bottom of the tower. Flynn looks down at Max confused.

Flynn: How did you...?

Max: *scoffs* There was a hidden compartment going down the tower and up. How could I have come up in the tower without arrows?

Flynn: ...stupid stupid stupid. You coming, blondie?

Screen Change to Rapunzel on the window edge.

Rapunzel: Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it. Should I? No. Here I go...

Max: *in the distant* JUST GO.

Rapunzel jumps down and holds on to her hair while we stare at it.

Random Audience: Whoaaaaa.

(Look at that hair animation. Ohhhh yeah)

Rapunzel almost reaches the ground and takes 5 hours (5 seconds) to put her foot on the ground.

Rapunzel: Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me. For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling! That's when my life begins!

Birds fly out like they're _magical_. _Magical_ movies are _magical_ with _magical_ birds flying _magically_ out of the nice _magical_ forest.

Max: Can you shut up yet?

(Sorry)

Max: *panting and in the distant away* Can't you- Can't you not run yet? I don't even know where Flynn is. *looks back*

Rapunzel: I can't believe I did this. _I can't believe I did this!_ I can't believe I did this! Haha. Mother would be so furious.

Max: Annnnnd she ignores me.

_Scene Change to Flynn looking bored and Max looking at a tree._

Rapunzel: That's okay! I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?

Max: Yup.

_Scene Change to Flynn looking bored and Max playing with his hair._

Rapunzel: Oh my gosh, this would kill her.

Max: Like she tripped off a tower.

(...irony)

_Scene Change to Flynn standing._

Rapunzel: This is so fun! *kicks leaves*

Camera looks to the right where Max is looking at Flynn.

Max: ...*throws handful of leaves at Flynn's face* Heh.

_Scene Change To Flynn looking at Rapunzel and Max looking at a tree...again._

Rapunzel: I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back.

Max: Going back.

_Scene Change to Rapunzel cartwheeling with a random tumbleweed rolling with her._

Rapunzel: I am never going back! *wraps up in hair* Ohhoo!

Max: I remember the last time I cartwheeled. It was with a panda- Oh wait, it was a dream.

Random Tumbleweed: *rolls across screen with Rapunzel* WOO!

_Scene Change to Rapunzel lying face down and Max and Flynn are sitting down._

Rapunzel: I am a despicable human being.

Max: Despicable you.

_Scene Change to Flynn and Max standing in front of a tree._

Rapunzel: *swinging around on tree* Woo hoo! Best. Day. Ever!

Comic Book Guy (From _The Simpsons_): Worst. Reference. Ever.

Max: It's not even a reference.

_Scene Change to Rapunzel sobbing on a rock._

Flynn crouches near her.

Flynn: Hm hmm. You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here.

Rapunzel: *sniffs* What?

Flynn: Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip.

Max: Road trip?

Flynn: I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even!

Rapunzel: You think?

Max: Rapunzel, don't listen to him. He's just a thief-

Flynn: *trying to block out Max* I know. You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it. *stands up*

Max: Oh please.

Rapunzel: Break her heart?

Flynn: In half.

Rapunzel: Crush her soul?

Flynn: *squeezes grape* Like a grape.

(THAT GRAPE HAD A FAMILY)

Rapunzel: She would be heartbroken, you're right.

Flynn: I am, aren't I? Oh bother. All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal.

Rapunzel: What?

Flynn: That's right. But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home- Find your pan-and your frog-I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends.

Batman: MY MOTHER DIED.

(We know that)

Batman: I WILL BREAK EVERYONE...*runs off*

Max: Please. _That's_ your plan to get your satchel back?

Rapunzel: Max is right! I _am_ seeing those lanterns-

Max: Pretty lanterns-

Flynn: Oh come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?

Rapunzel: *points frying pan at Flynn* I will use this.

Flynn: Yeah?

Rapunzel: MUAHHAHAHA! *hits Flynn with frying pan as several "tongs" come out*

*Imagination disappears*

(I can't help it)

Max: Well you better help it.

We hear a ruffling sound in a nearby bush.

Rapunzel: Is it ruffians? (HA. Ruffling. Ruffians. Get it?) Thugs? Have they come for me? *holds on to Flynn*

Max: Oh shoot. It's Flotsam and Jetsam!

(Dude, they're in the water)

Max: Oh yeah. I- I knew that.

A rabbit hops out.

(Awwww)

Flynn: Stay calm. It can probably smell fear.

Max: It probably smells how much you're desperate for your precious satchel from Coach.

Same Random Dood: BURN.

Rapunzel: Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit...jumpy.

(Irony)

Flynn: Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though.

Max: Oh, I didn't know that.

(Here comes Max's sarcasm)

Max: I was trying to avoid the trees and birds and bunnies and all the animals of the forest that wouldn't hurt us. I would've _really_ wanted to make friends with a group of thugs and ruffians that all have weapons by their side. Cause they just seem so...so protective. I feel so safe around them. *dulls voice* Of course it'd be best if we avoid those people.

Rapunzel: Uh huh, yeah, that'd probably be best.

Flynn: *pauses* Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch.

Rapunzel: Where?

Flynn: Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it.

Max: Great.

_Scene Change to Maximus. (Yay!)_

Maximus finds a wanted poster of Flynn and covers the nose. Maximus shreds it up and hears a sound.

(Awww)

Maximus goes down and crawls towards a rock.

(HIS NOSE. Oh, sorry)

Maximus grabs a nearby branch and pulls it to reveal a rock that looks like a horse. Maximus quickly jumps out and neighs. Probably "Ah ha!".

Gothel: Aah!

Maximus has the "aw man, what the freak" look on his face. A.K.A. Frustrated.

Gothel: Ugh, a Palace horse. Where's your rider? *has an idea that's wrong* Rapunzel. RAPUNZEL! *runs off to the tower*

(Just because a horse doesn't have a rider doesn't mean the rider found Rapunzel. I mean, who doesn't bring their horse with them when you're approaching a tower?)

Maximus looks puzzled.

_Scene Change to Gothel at the tower._

Gothel: Rapunzel, let down your hair!

No one responds.

Gothel: Rapunzel? *goes to the back of the tower*

The hidden way up to the tower of course had its rocks removed.

(Hehhehe)

Gothel: *reaches up to the tower* Rapunzel? Rapunzel!

Gothel finds the satchel, crown, a wanted poster of Flynn and a plot development. Gothel opens a drawer and finds a knife.

Random Audience: UH OH.

Same Random Dood: OH NOES!

Teletubbie (whichever, I don't care): Eh oh!

(SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!)

* * *

><p>AN: With the song coming up, I had to stop it there. :D

Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far and also thanks for reading! Please review (more)! ^-^ Whoa, I gotta make the next chapter long.

...uhhhhh. Nevermind.

See yas!


	6. Chapter 6: They All Have A Dream

A/N: A/N: Woo! 6th Chapter! T_T

Okays now, to _metantei-san_: I was just thinking of random names and found that "Max" fit his personality (I think. o-o). Thanks for reviewing! (and all the good words. :D)

To _sheep1215_: Whoa, it's like all your personal favorites are my personal favorites. :D Thanks for reviewing! (and all of your compliments. :D)

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

Even though you're just 3 people, I love getting reviews. ^-^

And again, I don't own anything except my drawings (which is completely irrelevant), Max and the _Mixed Version Series_.

Read on!

* * *

><p>Flynn: I know it's around here somewhere. Ah, there it is, the Snuggly Duckling.<p>

Screen shows the Snuggly Duckling with a sign that says "Snuggly Duckling". And that's all the description I can give.

Flynn: Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavour now do we?

Rapunzel: Well, I do like ducklings!

Flynn: YAY!

Max: Just get on with it, Flynnigan. *walks towards the pub*

Rapunzel: Flynnigan?

Max: I meant Flynn. "Igan" just came in for some reason.

(I don't know how that comes in suddenly. I mean like, you don't add "Igan" at the end of someone you're calling. "Hey, Rapunzeligan. Whoops, I added 'Igan'. I'm so sorry")

_Scene Change to when Flynn opens the pub door._

Flynn: Garcon, your finest table please!

Series of showing people that look menacing. Okay, so there's big people with helmets and such, and uhhh, there's a thin dude with mice all around him. The end.

Max: *looking around at all the thieves/ruffians/thugs* Who the freak is Garcon?

Rapunzel gasps, grabs her hair and points her frying pan at them.

Flynn: You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. *sniffs* Really let that seep in.

Max: Wait, isn't breathing seep bad?

Flynn: I dunno. *to Rapunzel* What are you getting? Because to me that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?

Max: I think it smells like disguised people wanting a dream.

Rapunzel gasps and runs.

Thug: That's a lot of hair.

Flynn: She's growing it out. Is that blood in your mustache? Goldie, look at this. Look at all the blood in his mustache. That, sir, that's a lot of blood.

Max: Hey, can I say something?

Flynn: What?

Max: You're stupid. *walks over to Rapunzel*

Flynn: *walks to Rapunzel- Who's frightened of course- and Max* Hey, you don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you a home. Call it a day. Probably be better off. This is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower.

The pub door shuts.

Vladimir: Is this you? *puts up a wanted poster of Flynn*

Flynn: *moves aside Vladimir's finger and reveals Flynn's abnormally large nose* Now they're just being mean.

Harry: Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs would like to say "Professor Snape must keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business".

Snape: Why you-

(SHUT UP)

Hookhand: Ho, ho, it's him all right. Greno, go find some guards! That reward's going to buy me a new hook.

Attila: I could use the money.

Vladimir: What about me? I'm broke.

A clamour over Flynn starts and they pull and tug and stuff that probably is hurting him right now.

Rapunzel: Please, stop!

Flynn: We can work this out.

Rapunzel: Please, leave him alone!

Flynn: Gentlemen, please!

Rapunzel: Give me back my other guide! Ruffians!

Max: Hey, look at this. *holds up newspaper* Look at this horse, it's a very nice stallion! *mutters* I mean- It's all brown and black hair and even though it's a newspaper picture and- Are you guys listening?

(A horse?)

Flynn: *Hookhand pulls his fist back to punch Flynn* Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!

Rapunzel: *tugs hair where some random object is and hits Hookhand's head* Put him down!

Hookhand turns to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: Whoa! Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?

Hookhand approaches Rapunzel in a dramatic way but stops in front of her.

Hookhand: I had a dream...once

Max: Great, a song.

(I feel a song coming on!)

Hookhand swings his axe to a dude who then plays the accordian.

Hookhand: I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook. I've always yearned to be a concert pianist! *plays piano* Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly, for my killer show-tune medley-Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!

Thugs: He's got a dream! He's got a dream!

Hookhand: See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I've got a dream!

Batman: Like me.

*music stops*

(What?)

Batman: I have a dream. That one day, crime will stop, and some one else kills the criminals besides me- Because you know, I don't kill -Then I will run my floral shop peacefully.

(...Floral shop?)

*music starts again awkwardly*

So uh, Flynn is hanging on a nail or something and Gothel is outside the pub stalking them. Just to let you know.

Big Nose: I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes. And let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toes, and my goiter and my nose, I really want to make a love connection! *in a boat with Shorty* Can't you see me with a special little lady, rowing in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter. 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream! *swings shorty* I've got a dream!

Thugs: He's got a dream!

Big Nose: I've got a dream!

Thugs: He's got a dream!

Big Nose: And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've got a dream!

(Now I just think this is the Tangled version of "Be Our Guest")

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: Thor would like to quit and be a florist! Gunther does interior design Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime!

(Ulf and Attila are awesome. Just saying)

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows!

Hookhand: And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns.

Unicorns tink against each other.

Hookhand: *to Max* You?

Max: Me? Well...um, _helping_ dreams come true? Be happy?

Hookhand: Good job. *taps Max's shoulder* *to Flynn* What about you?

Flynn: I'm sorry, me?

Big Nose: What's your dream?

Flynn: No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing.

Max: I didn't even have to sing.

Swords point at Flynn.

Flynn: I have dreams, like you, no, really. Just much less touchy-feely, they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone! Surrounded by enormous piles of money!

Thugs throw Flynn up in the air.

Rapunzel: I've got a dream!

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: She's got a dream!

Rapunzel: I've got a dream!

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: She's got a dream!

Rapunzel: I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: Yeah!

Same Random Dood: WOO!

So Gothel is now staring at Rapunzel through the window like a freak. Just wanted to let you know.

Rapunzel: And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our differences ain't really that extreme-we're one big team-Call us brutal, sick-

Hookhand: Sadistic-

Big Nose: And grotesquely optimistic-

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: 'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!

Hookhand: I've got a dream!

Big Nose: I've got a dream!

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream!

Rapunzel: I've got a dream!

Every Thug/Ruffian/Thief: Woo Hoo!

Same Random Dood: WOO! Yeah.

Everyone (except probably Flynn cause he's...kind of an outcast): Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!

Greno: *comes inside at the wrong time. Really, what's his freaking problem?* I found the guards!

Flynn pulls Rapunzel to a hiding place. Max calmly walks there slowly and hides with them.

Captain: Where's Rider? Where is he? I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!

Max: *whispering* Desperate, much?

Hookhand takes Max, Rapunzel and Flynn to a coincidentally hidden passage.

Hookhand: Go, live your dream.

Flynn: I will.

Hookhand: Your dream stinks. I was talking to her and him.

Flynn goes inside first.

Max: Nice to know my dream doesn't stink. *goes inside the hidden passage next*

(Oh, and that was a compliment. If you can't imagine it)

Rapunzel: Thanks for everything. *kisses Hookhand's cheek and leaves inside the passage*

Vladimir: I believe this is the man you're looking for.

Short Creepy (Drunk) Dude: You got me.

Guard: Sir, there's no sign of Rider.

Maximus opens pub door (which is kind of impossible. But this is Disney soo..._magical_)

Captain: Maximus.

(Oh duh. I didn't know that. I thought he was Samson: Horse from _Sleeping Beauty_)

Maximus sniffs again (aww) and neighs at the hidden tunnel thingy.

Dumb Guard: What's he doing-

Captain: Shh.

Maximus points to the passage.

Dumb Captain: Huh?

Maximus is frustrated (and should be the captain. Yes, a horse captain. Didn't see that coming did you?) and opens up the hidden passage that is now not hidden.

Captain: A passage. C'mon men, let's go! Conli, make sure those boys don't get away!

"Conli" points the spear at the Stabbington brothers.

Stabbington (the one that doesn't talk) headbutts him and takes the spear.

(What kind of captain is that? He lets some short thin guy guard 2 freaks)

Stabbington (the only one that talks): *as the other brother cuts the handcuffs* Play it safe. We'll go get the crown.

Now they walk dramatically to the camera for some reason. Theatrical, yes?

_Scene Change to outside the pub._

Shorty: I got a dream, I got some dream, *notices Gothel* I...Oooooh, somebody get me a glass, coz I just found me a tall drink of water.

(What kind of pick up line is that?)

Gothel: Oh, stop it you big lug. Ahahahaha. *points knife out* Where's that tunnel lead out?

(Big?)

Shorty: Knife!

Batman: Oh, I didn't see that. I thought it was my fist in your face.

(Yeah you go Bat...What?)

* * *

><p>AN: There you go. So, now I don't know what you think but I thought that was boring. Kinda. Yeah. The next one will be way better. (I hope)

Please review and thanks for reading!

See yas! -is now my "out" phrase.


	7. Chapter 7: The Chase and Magic Objects

A/N: Next Chapter: Done. Oh wait, that doesn't sound right. This Chapter: Done. There you go.

Max: I want something that I want...something to tell myself that I need something that I want-

...that was embarassing. For him. And me. Cause you know, I'm the creator of him.

Read on!

* * *

><p><em>Scene Change to Flynn, Max and Rapunzel just happily skipping like a little girl. Joking, they're just walking. (*cough-boring-cough*)<em>

Flynn: Well, I've got to say, didn't know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive.

Rapunzel: I know! I know.

Max: *to Flynn* I was more impressed of how you didn't get harmed in a pub full of thugs that hate you.

Flynn: Luck, I guess.

Max: *scoffs* Luck. All luck ever does is get you a leprechaun that won't let you eat your cereal.

Rapunzel: Heh. So, Flynn, where are you from?

Homer (Simpson): Here.

Flynn: Sorry, blondie, I don't do back story. However I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair.

Rapunzel: Nope.

Flynn: Or the mother.

Rapunzel: Nuh uh.

Flynn: Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog.

Rapunzel: Chameleon.

Flynn: Nuance. Here's my question though, if you want to see the

lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?

Rapunzel: Uh. Huh, well...uh-

(Dumb) Captain: Rider!

Max: Hoorah.

Flynn: Run!

So now Flynn, Max and Rapunzel are running and stuff, and they appear at a cliff at the end of the tunnel. Stabbington Brothers appear at the bottom of the cliff.

Rapunzel: Who's that?

Flynn: They don't like me.

The palace guards appear behind them.

Rapunzel: Who's that?

Flynn: They don't like me either.

Maximus appears.

Rapunzel: Who's that!

Flynn: Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!

Max: I don't understand you.

Flynn: Understand what?

Max: You didn't answer her question! *to Rapunzel and points at the Stabbington Brothers* Those guys are people he worked with- *points to palace guards* Those are people he's trying to get away from- *points to Maximus* and that's a horse that hates him!

Rapunzel: Oh, thank you. Here! *hands Max the frying pan*

Max: Here. *hands Flynn the frying pan* You could do it! I know you can!

Flynn: How did you know all that and- What?

Rapunzel uses her hair like a grapple-

Batman: GRAPPLE GRAPPLE.

(Snapple. Oh, shoot. Sorry)

-And swings to the other cliff.

Captain: I've waited a long time for this. *unsheathes sword*

Flynn counterattacks and smacks all of the guards with the frying pan. Oh, and Max punched 2 dudes. Yeah.

Flynn: Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these!

Max: Get yourself a fist too.

Maximus points his sword at Flynn.

Max: You could take him.

Flynn: Ha!

Maximus and Flynn duel and stuff. Rapunzel is watching them awkwardly. Apparently, Maximus did better than his rider which is an epic fail.

Same Random Dood: FAIL.

Flynn: You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done! *frying pan flies out of hand* How 'bout two out of three?

Max: So, you can't take him.

Rapunzel: Flynn! *wraps hair around Flynn's hand and pulls him*

Max: Oh leave the guy that doesn't belong in this movie. *looks at Maximus* Hi.

Rapunzel: Flynn, look out!

Flynn: Whoa, whoa!

Random Audience: Whoaaaaaaaaaaa.

Same Random Dood: WOO!

Rapunzel tugs at her hair and the Stabbington Brothers miss a swing at Flynn.

Flynn: Ha! You should see your faces because you look- *hits plank* ridiculous.

Max: I think you should hurry- *ducks when Maximus takes a swing at him* up. Hey, Maximus! Look over there! Your precious wanted idiot is getting away!

Maximus looks over there and hits plank on dam to get to Rapunzel. Max jumps in front of Maximus and runs to Rapunzel.

Max: Ha!

Flynn: Come on, blondie. Jump!

Max: I'm jumping first for the dramatic take on your hair! *grabs some random rope (that's probably not in the movie but what the heck) and swings down*

Rapunzel jumps. Rapunzel's hair and Maximus are in slow motion and before Maximus could catch her hair, she's already too far. Rapunzel and Max reach ground and run off. Flynn 's showing off by sliding down and jumping or something like that. Flynn reaches the ground.

The dam splits and water comes out. Maximus looks cool while everyone else is like "OH SHOOT, NOES!". Rapunzel, Flynn and Max run to the cave (carrying Rapunzel's hair). Flynn picks up the frying pan. They all get in the cave and get closed in. The water fills the cave and they move to higher ground.

Flynn trys to push out rocks and gets cut. Flynn dives and surfaces several times.

Flynn: It's no use. I can't see anything.

Max: Geez, it's 'bout time that you stop diving and surfacing.

Rapunzel dives but Flynn pulls her up.

Max: Oh come on!

Flynn: Hey, there's no point. Max is right. It's pitch black down there.

Max: Whoa, really? Let me try. *dives underwater for a few seconds and comes back out* It is pitch black! *pause* That was weird.

Rapunzel: This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. *is now crying* I'm so... I'm so sorry, Flynn. Max.

Flynn: Eugene.

Rapunzel: What?

Flynn: My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know.

Rapunzel: Hmm..I have magic hair that glows when I sing.

Max: And I have magic gauntlets that transport me to other worlds.

Flynn: *is confused* What?

(By now, you should think they're crazy)

Rapunzel: I have magic hair that glows when I sing! Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine...*water overtakes everyone*

Same Random Dood: WORLD DOMINATION.

(It's true actually. Water takes up 90% of the world)

Underwater, Rapunzel's hair glows. Flynn is amazed as bubbles come out of his mouth and Bubbles (from _Finding Nemo_) goes to get those bubbles.

The hair leads to rocks. Flynn, Rapunzel and Max start to remove the rocks and they escape out of the cave.

They rise to the surface and start coughing. No, not crazy like ACHAHSFOUGHCOUGH. Geez.

Rapunzel: We made it. *stands up*

(now I must start calling him, _Eugene_) Eugene: *to Pascal* Her hair glows.

Rapunzel: *in the distant* I'm alive. I'm alive!

Eugene: I didn't see that coming.

Max: You really didn't huh? *stands up*

Rapunzel: *in the distant* Eugene.

Eugene: Her hair actually glows.

Rapunzel: *in the distant* Eugene.

Eugene: Why does her hair glow? If her hair glows then *to Max* what does your gauntlets do?

(Stupid "Flynn" habit)

Max: They transport me, I told you.

Rapunzel: Eugene!

Eugene: What?

Rapunzel: It doesn't just glow.

Pascal smiles at Eugene.

Eugene: Why is he smiling at me?

Max: I hope it _magically_ cooks spaghetti.

_Scene Change to The Stabbington Brothers getting out and all wet and stuff._

Stabbington; I'll kill 'im. I'll kill that Rider! We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. C'mon!

Gothel: Boys!

Same Random Dood: OH SHOOT! Where the heck did she come from?

Stabbington Brothers turn to her.

Gothel: Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment. *holds up satchel*

Stabbington Brothers take out their swords.

Gothel: Oh ho, please, there's no need for that. *tosses satchel at them*

Stabbington Brothers look and find the crown.

Gothel: Well, if that's all that you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part, hoho, oh well, c'est la vie. Enjoy your crown.

Stabbington: What's the best part?

(OH SHOOT! IS IT A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF ICE CREAM, COOKIES, AND CAKE?)

Gothel: *holds out wanted poster* It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider.

(...well that's the stupidest deal I've ever heard of)

* * *

><p>AN: WOO! I got this out! CLIFFHANGER! ...not really.

Thanks for the reviews and please review! Thanks for reading! Geez, I thought this one would be _really_ long. Oh well.

A lifetime supply of ice cream, cookies and cake...so dreamy. I was not thinking about skipping happily on a world made out of ice cream flavors! Well maybe...

See yas!


	8. Chapter 8: Hair, Name, Evilness

A/N: 8th chapter! I won't say anything about how long I took to put this up. So, :P. (Sorry. Oh shoot, I said something)

Oh, and just in case, if I put "Flynn" in any of the parts throughout the story...it's the same person, so...Yeah. You know, just in case I don't replace it. o-o

Read on!

* * *

><p><em>Scene Change to Eugene (sitting near Rapunzel and Max), Max (sitting near Rapunzel and Eugene), and Rapunzel (sitting near Max and Eugene). That made no sense.<em>

Eugene: So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand. Agh! *is in pain...sorta*

Rapunzel: Sorry! *sigh* Just, both of you...don't- don't freak out.

Max: I won't freak out...yeah.

Rapunzel: *sigh* Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.

So her hair's glowing and Eugene has a "What the freak?" look on his face and Max looks sleepy. Oh, and Pascal's all like "Yeah, look at your hand."

Rapunzel: Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.

Pascal: *well, not verbally. But still* Oh yeah.

Eugene unwraps the hair of his hand and gasps/mouth opens, whatever you want.

Rapunzel: Please-don't-freak-out!

Eugene's mouth is wide open.

Max: You know what I like? I like dogs. They're awesome...*looks to Eugene* Carry on.

Eugene: Uhhh. I'm-not-freaking-out-are-you-freaking-out-no-I'm-just-very-interested-in-your-hair-and-the-magical-qualities-that-it-posesses.*is now scared. As you can see*

Rapunzel: *looks to Max* You're not freaked out?

Max: Eh. I've seen other stuff.

Eugene: Like?

Max: Flying carpets, talking objects and such.

Same Random Dood: WOOKIE.

(FLYING carpet. Not WALKING carpet. Geez)

Eugene: *pauses, thinks that he's crazy, then turns to Rapunzel* How long has it been doing that exactly?

Rapunzel: Uh, forever, I guess. Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. *shows brown hair that Gothel cut* But, once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me...*sigh* That's why I never left the...

Eugene: You never left that tower...And you're still gonna go back?

Max: Yeah. It wasn't the roomiest.

Rapunzel: No! Yes. Ugh! It's complicated. Hah. So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?

Eugene: Uh, yeah. Well...I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a...that's a little bit of a downer.

Max: Sob story?

Eugene: Sad story.

Max: Really?

Eugene: Nuance.

(How many times are you gonna say that? Oh yeah. That's the last time. I'm the author, DUH. Haha...ha..)

Rapunzel moves a little closer to Eugene.

Rapunzel: TELL ME YOUR SAD STORY AND I'LL MAKE YOU CRY.

*imagination disappears*

(I don't even know what that means)

Max tries to hide a laugh.

(What are you laughing about?)

Max: You don't understand your own imagination that you made up.

(...shut up)

Eugene: Huh...Well, there was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids - 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would to brag about it, of course.

Rapunzel: Hmm. Was he a thief too?

Eugene: Uh... well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I... Just seemed like a better option.

Max: So you turned into an Oliver Twist that had a better future? Weird.

Eugene: Who's that?

Max: Meh. Some kid.

(You know, this is a Disney story, so why didn't you go with Oliver and Company?)

Max: Wait, that was a Disney version of it?

(*nods*)

Max: What the freak.

Eugene: You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation.

Rapunzel: Ah. We wouldn't want that.

Eugene: Well, a fake reputation is all a man has.

Batman: So you think I'm stupid?

(No, your Batman character is a _real_ reputation, so...)

Batman:...I don't understand.

(Never mind. *puts head down*)

Rapunzel: Hehe. Hmm.

Eugene: Huh..

Rapunzel: Umm..

Eugene: Hmm.

Max: You guys like dogs?

Eugene: Hm, yeah.

Rapunzel: Yeah, yeah..

Max: Alright then..

Eugene: Ahem. Well, I should, um... I, I should... I should get some more firewood. *stands up and starts to walk away*

Rapunzel: Hey. For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider.

Eugene: Well, then you'd be the first... but thank you. *leaves*

Rapunzel: *smile* Hmm.

Max: Really? *Rapunzel nods* Huh...

(Well that was the worst conversation I ever heard in this story)

Gothel: Well! I thought he'd never leave!

Rapunzel: Mother! *stands up*

Gothel: Hello dear.

Rapunzel: But I- I- I- I don't, uh... How did you find me?

Gothel: Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.

Max: You can't follow sound.

Rapunzel: You, you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey and I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone. *looks to Max*

Max shakes his head for her not to mention him.

Gothel: Yes, the wanted thief, I'm so proud. Come on, Rapunzel.

(She, she, she-)

Max: Yes, she doesn't notice me...well that's good, great actually!

(She really is _old_)

Max: I need water...*glass of water appears in hand* Why didn't you do this with all the other situations?

(It'll interfere with the plot)

Rapunzel: Mother, wait. I think...I think he likes me.

Max spits water out and starts choking (somewhat).

(Dude, you already knew that was going to happen)

Max: So? Wait, you gave me water for me to do that!

(...no I didn't. *is guilty* Why did I add that?)

Gothel: Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented.

Harry: DEMENTORS? Here? EXPECTO PAT-

(THERE'S-NO-DEMENTORS-NOW-LEAVE)

Rapunzel: But mother, I...

Gothel: This is why you never should have left.

Max: Oh great.

Gothel: Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here. Why would he like you? Come on now, really. Look at you! You think that he's impressed?

Max: She looks perfectly fine to me.

Gothel: Don't be a dummy, come with mummy. Mother...

Rapunzel: No!

Same Random Dood: WOO! YEAH!

Gothel: No? Oh. I see how it is.

Same Random Dood: You stink.

Gothel: Rapunzel knows best, Rapunzel's so mature now. Such a clever grown up miss. Rapunzel knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead and give him this! *shows satchel*

Rapunzel: How did you...?

Max: Oh nooooo...

Gothel: *takes crown out and waves in front of their faces* This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! *tosses satchel to Rapunzel*

Rapunzel: I will!

Gothel: Trust me, my dear! *snaps fingers* That's how fast he'll leave you!

Same Random Dood: OH NO SHE DI'IN'T! *snaps fingers in a _sassay_ way*

(Whoa, where'd that come from?)

Gothel: I won't say I told you so!

Max: You already said it.

Gothel: No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dream boat, go and put him to the test!

Rapunzel: Mother, wait-

Gothel: If he's lying, don't come crying! Mother Knows Best! *is now gone because of the smoke/fog covering everything. Geez she put up a bomb with her evil atmospheric gas*

Max: *cough cough* What is with- *cough* Evil people and fog?

Rapunzel looks at the crown.

Eugene: So...

Rapunzel gasps and hides the satchel.

Eugene: Hey uh... can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand, because I'm not gonna lie. That would be stupendous. *looks to a nervous looking Rapunzel*

Max: Detailed.

(Thank you)

Eugene: Hey, you all right?

Rapunzel: Oh! Sorry, yes. Just, um, lost in thought, I guess.

Max: Oh don't worry, I do that a lot too. Because one time when I was a child and was on the bus, I was the only one on there because I was the first to come in. Then when I was lost in thought, my bus driver almost crashed into a car. Heh, old times...not good, but, old.

Eugene: Okay..I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had them-born with it, but superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this?

Max: I thought Flynn Rider doesn't brag.

Eugene: He doesn't, why?

Max: Cause you're bragging right now.

Eugene: Hey, I'm Fitzherbert right now, not Rider.

Max: Alright then. Whatever you say, Rider.

Eugene: Yeah, anyway- What?

_Meanwhile, Gothel, and the Stabbington Brothers are being stalkers._

Gothel: Patience boys. All good things to those who wait.

(You died)

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading! AND _PLEASE REVIEW! _The next one will be hopefully longer. :D I think. I have no idea._  
><em>

See yas!


	9. Chapter 9: The Reluctant Alliance

_Scene Change to Eugene sleeping, and a drop of water...drops, to his face._

Eugene: *is now waking up* Uh, huh?

Maximus is shown angry.

(And if you can't see that, you're blind)

Eugene: Well, I hope you're here to apologize.

(Bad idea)

Eugene: *in the distant* Aghhhhhh!

Rapunzel, Max and Pascal wake up to the sound, of...distress.

Max: Great. Can't you scream silently!

Maximus drags Eugene away. Rapunzel hurries to get him.

Eugene: No, no, no, put me down! Let me go! Let-me-go-!

Rapunzel: *grabs hold of Eugene's hands* Release-him-

Eugene: Max! Why-aren't-you-helping?

Max: She's strong.

Rapunzel pulls Eugene away and Maximus is left with Eugene's boot. Maximus runs to get Eugene.

Max: *points to Rapunzel* See?

Rapunzel: Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy, boy, easy! Settle down! Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, easy. Easy.

Random Audience: Whoaaaaaa.

(Why do I always add that with horses?)

Maximus stops struggling to get to Eugene.

Rapunzel: That's it.

Pascal on Rapunzel's head gestures for Maximus to calm down.

(Ha. *points*)

Rapunzel: Now sit.

Max: Sit.

Maximus holds back to sit down.

Rapunzel: Sit!

Maximus sits down like a dog.

Eugene: What?

Rapunzel: Now drop the boot.

Maximus stays put.

Rapunzel: Drop it!

Maximus drops the boot.

Rapunzel: Aww, you are such a good boy! Yes you are. *pets Maximus*

Maximus starts wagging his tail.

Rapunzel: You're all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?

Maximus nods.

Max: He's really bad, isn't he?

Maximus nods again.

Max: He's really desperate, isn't he?

Maximus nods again in agreement.

Eugene: Excuse me?

(Man, this scene isn't really exciting in story form instead of the movie...)

Rapunzel: Nobody appreciates you, do they?

Maximus grunts.

Rapunzel: Do they?

Maximus grunts again and (kinda) hugs Rapunzel.

Eugene: Oh come on. He's a bad horse!

Rapunzel: Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!

Maximus neighs delightedly.

Rapunzel: Isn't that right? *looks at buckle on Maximus* Maximus?

Max: Aw, he has the same Prefix as me.

(Prefix? I'm pretty sure 'Max' is a name)

Max: Shut up. *pets Maximus*

Eugene: You've got to be kidding me.

Maximus grunts angrily.

Rapunzel: Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested.

Max: Horses can arrest people?

Rapunzel: Just for twenty four hours and then you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?

Eugene sighs, and stretches out his hand. Maximus turns away.

Rapunzel: And it's also my birthday. Just so you know.

Batman: *has a birthday hat on* It's my birthday too.

(What the freak?)

Maximus reluctantly agrees and shakes, hooves and hands with Eugene.

Rapunzel hears distant bells and walks away. Maximus hits Eugene in the chest.

Eugene: Oom! *falls*

Maximus neighs happily.

Max: I really need to watch you guys. *walks away to Rapunzel*

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, but that was kind of...boring. But I had to get it out.

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Village City Place

A/N: At this time. Everything shall go serious...somewhat. Mostly serious, I guess. It will probably start at the "I See The Light" song. NOW I MUST HUSSLE (not too much...not really) TO GET THIS STORY DONE.

Read on!

* * *

><p>Blah blah blah. Oh sorry.<p>

(What?)

Rapunzel, Max, Eugene (finally got it), and Maximus is walking across a bridge. Awesome music starts, and Rapunzel is awed by the awesome village and it's awesome people who sells awesome stuff.

(The only things I saw were awesome was cupcakes. Cupcakes are awesome)

Eugene secretly takes off a wanted poster of him and Maximus snorts at him. They then get into a fight (which is kinda impossible for a horse and a man _not_ to get along).

Pascal (who is on Rapunzel's head) points at them threateningly.

Now since this scene, is in a kind of like third person view, has no sound except from the music, Max just rolls his eyes at Maximus and Eugene.

Rapunzel enters the city but bumps into people because her hair is outrageously long-

Some Random Surf Dude: OUTRAGEOUS! *does peace sign with hands*

(You just ruined the "no sound" moment)

Batman: *is wearing an old fashioned purple hat with feathers over his cowl* YOU'RE OUTRAGEOUS. Dummy.

(And _you_ just ruined it even more)

Rapunzel: *is bumping into people...still* Oh, oh, sorry!

(...)

Batman: *is still wearing the hat* Oh you tell that to me but not her?

(She belongs here. Yeesh)

Eugene collects Rapunzel's hair (no, not like Geppetto with his...urge, to make puppets) and Maximus, and Max catch up to them.

Eugene looks around and sees little girls (who have braided hair. Oh wow) and whistles to get their attention. The little girls get excited when they see Rapunzel's hair and they braid it.

Max: Hm, those girls are talented.

(Random)

Rapunzel: Thank you! *spins around in a princessy like way. I mean, no one notices her?*

Eugene smiles at her, but Maximus and Max budge into the screen and give him that look.

(Yes, the look for when you plead to have cookies. That look)

Eugene is in the background buying food and Maximus is wherever.

(Eugene probably stole that money)

Rapunzel and Max see a mosaic of the King and Queen and the lost baby princess. Rapunzel looks closer and sees the baby princess has the same green eyes and hair as her.

Little Girl that appears at the end of the movie: It's for the lost princess. *puts flowers down*

Max: I can't believe no one _sees_ you!

Rapunzel: Huh?

Max: Is that a new dress?

Now everyone is all dancing and stuff. Rapunzel and Eugene eat cupcakes.

(And they don't share it with Max and Maximus. That's a bad idea. I think they're already stalking cupcakes in the store)

Rapunzel and Eugene (obviously) gets closer and all that stuff. You know, Disney. Rapunzel gets all crazy and frantic and starts bonking people with a random hammer.

Rapunzel: HAHHAHAHA! *hits someone*

(Whoa, where did that come from?)

*imagination disappears*

Max: Why do you _always_ make Rapunzel the imagination victim?

(IT JUST COMES, ALRIGHT?)

Anyways, Rapunzel _does_ kinda get frantic and she starts getting people to join in to some awesome song that no one in the movie can't hear but they still dance gracefully to some song they can't hear but the spectators (AKA. Stalkers/Viewers)

Maximus, Pascal and Max are watching Rapunzel and Eugene dance around like freaks. Eugene and Rapunzel finally rejoin at the end of the dance.

Max: Wow. *claps hands* Nice timing! You get to dance together AFTER the song is over!

Everyone looks at Max.

Max: I'll shut up now.

Some Random Citizen: To the boats!

Max: Hoorah.

(I thought you were gonna shut up?)

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! I actually got something done! Sorry for the delay! I'm really sorry for that! At least it wasn't a whole month...Sorry again for this short chapter. It had to be divided like that. o_o

SO! Now I'm working on this story _and_ the "huge story". Uh huh. Anyways, if I take long again for the next chapter, an advanced sorry to you!

See yas!


	11. Chapter 11: I See The Light

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. o-o

I had...times, when I don't feel like typing/writing. I apologize. Please read the author's note down there. I would appreciate it. :) Now enough talking,

Read on!

* * *

><p>Eugene rows a gondola with Rapunzel and Pascal inside.<p>

Rapunzel: Are you sure you don't want to come?

Max: Nah, I have a great view of the castle already. Besides, Maximus would be all alone.

Eugene: Hey Max!

Maximus: *whinnies in a questioning way*

Max: What?

Eugene: I mean, Maximus. *tosses bag of apples*

Maximus turns his nose away.

Eugene: What? I bought them.

Maximus eats 2 apples.

Eugene: Most of them.

Maxmius stops eating.

Max: Well that's great. The apples touched the ground! *Maximus looks at him* What?

Batman: *is standing in the dark with an apple* Pssh. Such a whiner. *bites apple*

Max: I don't even know why you're here.

_Scene Change to a serious scene that's supposed to be serious and all. Except when they laugh. Do they even laugh in this scene? Anyway, it's a serious scene with awesome stuff happening and an awesome song they just happened to know. _

Rapunzel: Where are we going?

Eugene: Don't worry, I'm just gonna drown you. DUH.

*imagination disappears*

(...I...don't know, what to say right now)

Eugene: Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat.

(Anyone wonder why no one else was there if they went to the boats?)

Rapunzel: Hmm.

Eugene: You okay?

Rapunzel: I'm terrified.

(Yay, serious awkward moment not so awkward moment time! Enjoy the song you could watch and listen to right now instead of reading the script)

Eugene: Why?

Rapunzel: I've been looking out of a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?

Eugene: It will be.

Rapunzel: And what if it is? What do I do then?

(Sing the whole time)

Eugene: Well that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream.

(That's the Disney reply)

_Scene change to the palace, with the King and Queen._

The King is crying because of the lost princess, the Queen starts comforting him, they launch a lantern into the sky anyway, blah blah, other people join in- IT'S SO SAD! Not really.

_Scene change back to Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal._ _Music starts playing._

Rapunzel sees a lantern (which is the one the Queen and King launched. How nice) go into the sky and she starts hurrying to the front of the gondola.

Thinking singing time.

Rapunzel: All those days, watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in.

(Outside? Okay I'll shut up now)

Rapunzel: All that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly, I see. Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be!

Camera looks to the castle and awesome lanterns are awesome and glowing. It's so nice. Don't you think?

Rapunzel: And at last I see the light! And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light! And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you.

Jake Sulley: I see you.

Neytiri: I see you.

(YES, WE GET IT. YOU'RE NOT BLIND AND SHE'S NOT BLIND. YOU COULD SEE EACH OTHER. We didn't know you have _EYES!_)

Rapunzel turns to Eugene who has two lanterns in both hands. Rapunzel sits down.

Rapunzel: I have something for you too. *takes out Eugene's satchel*

(Whoa, where did she hide that all this time?)

Rapunzel: I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?

Eugene: *refuses to take the satchel* I'm starting to.

Rapunzel smiles and they launch their lanterns to the sky. Singing thinking time.

Eugene: All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those days, living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things, the way they were. Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go!

Rapunzel and Eugene just _happened_ to be singing the same song in their minds so they just start singing a duet. Hooray.

Eugene and Rapunzel: And at last I see the light!

Eugene: And it's like, the fog has lifted.

Rapunzel and Eugene: And at last I see the light!

Rapunzel: And it's like, the sky is new!

Eugene and Rapunzel: And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you.

Pascal blushes or turns to red.

Eugene and Rapunzel: Now that I, see you.

Eugene was about to kiss Rapunzel until he sees the Stabbington (Stupid) Brothers at a nearby shore.

(I'm not sure if it was better for Flotsam and Jetsam to just knock them off the boat, or the Stabbington Brothers stalking them from a distance. What do you think?)

* * *

><p>AN: Yeahh, you don't really _have_ to answer that question. Unless you want to for fun. Hm. Anyways, sorry for the delay and kind of short chapter, but I had to get something out. Disney's Happily Ever After (AKA. The "big story") is already out with 3 chapters. Uh huh. Now since I have a deviantart account (look at my profile), I may or may not take a while to update these chapters of my stories, because of me coloring about 16 or so pictures I drew...But I'll still be on here, and updating my stories. (and probably worrying about if some of you are saying I take too long to update)

Anyways, check out my deviantart account, because I will bring out drawings of Max and different things. If it's not there yet, there _will_ be drawings soon. Very soon. Not like 1 minute. But soon in days, soon. And check out Disney's Happily Ever After, it's easier to just go to my profile and head on from there. And thanks for reading! I will try to work on this and the other one as much as I can.

See yas!


	12. Chapter 12: Stuff Be Happening

A/N: Okay, so...Please excuse my lateness. Onwards! Because, I obviously took a little while updating...More author's note on bottom (as usual).

Read on!

* * *

><p>Rapunzel: Is everything okay?<p>

Batman: Oh yes, he's okay. Not like every time someone asks if they're okay, they're really not okay, but they cover it up anyway. *is swimming*

Flynn: Huh? Oh yes, yes of course. I just...

Batman: I stand not corrected.

(Uh huh- What?)

Flynn is seen rowing Rapunzel to a nearby shore that was there. It was _just_ there. With _bad guys._

Flynn: I'm sorry, everything's fine. There's just something I have to take care of.

(WHAT IS IT? YOUR PLANTS ON A LAND YOU NEVER BEEN TO?)

Rapunzel: *all innocent and stuff* Okay.

(Why. Would, you not ask- Never mind)

Flynn: I'll be right back. *walks away with satchel*

Rapunzel: It's all right, Pascal.

(Ever wonder what Max and Maximus are doing right now?)

_Scene Change to Max and Maximus sitting down._

Max: So, uh...how are you?

Maximus: *whinnies*

Max: Oh, good. That's nice.

*awkward moment/second/more like 10 minutes of silence*

(I'm never going back to these two)

_Scene Change back to Flynn walking to You Know Who._

Voldemort: HARRY _POTTER._

Harry: Why, are you spitting in my face?

Voldemort: BLAH BLAH I'M EVIL BLAH BLAH EMPHASIS ON POTTER.

(Okay...)

Flynn: Ah, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey the sideburns just coming nice, huh? Gotta be excited about that.

*awkward moment of silence*

Flynn: Hmm-mm. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours, *tosses crown* I'll miss ya, but I think it's for the-

Flynn bumps into the non speaking Stabbington brother - I don't know why, he just doesn't speak - and an "Uh oh" atmosphere arises.

Flynn: Best.

Stabbington Brother (that speaks of course): Holding out on us again, eh Rider?

Flynn: What?

Stabbington Brother: We heard you found something. Something more valuble than a crown. *walks towards Flynn and leaves crown* We want her, instead.

Random Audience: Oh no!

Same Random Dood: *girly squeal* AAAAHH!

(Dude, you're a guy)

Same Random Dood: _Dood._

(Shut up)

_Scene change to Rapunzel just waiting there and she sees a shadow._

Rapunzel: *is all relieved and stuff* I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me.

The shadow break into two.

(Whoaaa. WENDY! YOU HAVE TO SEW SOME SHADOWS AGAIN)

Peter Pan: Girls talk too much.

(Boys split into two shadows too much. WHAT)

Stabbington Brother: He did.

Rapunzel: What? No, he wouldn't.

Stabbington Brother: See for yourself. *steps aside*

Rapunzel sees Flynn on a boat, sailing away like an unconscious person tied to the steering wheel.

Rapunzel: Eugene. Eugene!

Stabbington Brother: Fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair. How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?

Batman: Depends how long the rent would be.

(...what? He just said- Never mind)

Stabbington Brother takes out a bag that's obviously used for catching girls with magical hair.

Rapunzel: *runs away like heck. Well, like a girl* No, please-no! No!

Rapunzel's hair gets caught in a log while on the run.

Log: LOL.

We hear beating/smacking/hitting noises that sounds like it hurts.

Gothel: *appears out of nowhere, in the bushes* Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME. GET AWAY, WEIRDO.

*imagination disappears*

_Quick Scene Change._

Max: Did I just-

Obi-Wan: Sense a disturbance in the force.

Max: No, hear another "imagination disappears" bit.

(NO YOU DIDN'T. Oh, and Obi-Wan, you always sense something. Actually, _everyone_ senses something. Geez)

_Scene Change back._

Rapunzel: Mother? *sees that Gothel brought down the Stabbington Brothers. Crazy chick*

Gothel: Oh, my precious girl.

Rapunzel: Mother.

Gothel: Are you all right? Are you hurt?

Rapunzel: Mother, how did you-

Gothel: I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you.

(More like stalked you)

Gothel: And I saw them attack you.

(More like running at you with a huge bag)

Gothel: And- oh my, let's go, let's go before they come too.

Rapunzel: *sees Flynn in the distance* You were right, mom. You were right about everything.

Gothel: I know, darling. I know.

_Scene Change to Flynn that's unconscious and is tied to the steering wheel. Wow, who knew?_

Boat with Flynn hits the Kingdom Pier.

Random Guard that was just there: Look! The crown!

Flynn: *regains consciousness* Rapunzel. Rapunzel! *gets caught by guards* No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait, guys, guys!

Max: Hey, Maximus. You wanna look slightly to our lefts for no reason?

Maximus whinnies in a "Meh, okay" way.

Max and Maximus turn their heads and see that Flynn is getting pulled back by guards.

Flynn: Rapunzel!

Max and Maximus look to the foggy shore on the other side.

Max: Villains. Making places foggy since sometime I don't know much about.

_Scene change._

Captain of the Guards (The one with the mustache): Let's get this over with, Rider.

Flynn: Where are we going?

Batman: TO THE FAIR! I never went there because of the stupid Joker and Two Face and Bane and Scarecrow and-

Captain gives a stern look.

Flynn: *puts a hand on his neck* Oh.

Batman: ...so we're going to get mind controlled by some collar? You guys could do that on your own. *leaves*

* * *

><p>AN: Yay. So I confess, I may take time on getting new chapters out for my stories. And I apologize for the wait...again. Advanced sorries (it's not even a word) to every chapter I take long on. Which is, mostly everything.

Thanks for reading, and check out my other stories, if you like. Please review, too. ^-^

See yas!


	13. Chapter 13:Cue Climax and Rescueax

Gothel: *takes last flower off Rapunzel* There, it never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup.

Rapunzel lowers her head.

Gothel: I really did try, Rapunzel. I tried to warn you what was out there.

(You also tried to suffocate her with your foggy atmosphere)

Gothel: The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.

(Oh yes, yes. That's exactly how the world acts)

Moon: What are you doing?

World: Oh nothing. I'm just- SUNSHINE!

Moon: What? NO! I'm not giving it out! It's just being reflected-

World: GAHHHHH!

Moon: ...

World: A huge black hole should come by sometime in a billion years. Or never.

Rapunzel is left alone in her room, and she's all sad. Rapunzel looks at the purple cloth with the sun on it. Then she sees the same sunburst on the bedroom wall murals. Yes, that's right, the same exact sun was just there in her bedroom. Rapunzel gets flashbacks about the sun, then she realizes she's the lost princess.

Rapunzel: *knocks her dressing table* Agh!

(Yeah. Be all surprised for a few minutes, will you? Thank you)

_Scene Change to Eugene walking with two guards at his sides and passes the Stabbington Brothers' cell._

Eugene knocks down both of his guards then jumps pretty high, because, try doing that to switch your handcuffed hands to your front. You **will** trip. Most of you.

Eugene: *grabs the talking Stabbington Brother* How did you know about her? Tell me, now!

Stabbington: It wasn't us! It was the old lady.

Eugene: Old lady...

Batman: IT MUST BE THAT OLD LADY IN THE VILLAGE. I KNEW SHE WAS ILLEGALLY TRADING COINS FOR APPLES.

Eugene: *gets apprehended, again, by guards* Agh! No! Wait! No! Wait! You don't understand, she's in trouble! Wait!

(You would've been saved 15 minutes or so of trying to get to her if you knew she was the lost princess)

_Imagination Begin._

Eugene: Agh! No! Wait! No! Wait! You don't understand, the lost princess is in trouble!

Guard: Lost princess? TAKE US TO HER.

Eugene: Yay~

_Imagination End. And Scene change to Rapunzel having a seizure- I mean- epiphany._

Gothel: Rapunzel? *climbs stairs* Rapunzel, what's going on up there?

Rapunzel walks out near the door and gasps.

Gothel: Are you all right?

(Nope, she just found out that Mufasa died! ...STUPID SCAR. HIS VOICE WAS AWESOME. And now, he is a cloud)

Rapunzel: I'm the lost princess...

Gothel: Oh please speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling.

Rapunzel: I'm the lost princess! Aren't I?

Gothel is speechless.

Rapunzel: Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?

OH SNAP. It's like that time when Cinderella said she had the other glass slipper.

Cinderella: Oh, but you see, I have the other one.

Lady Tremaine: Welp, time to suffer for my whole life~

Gothel: Oh Rapunzel, did you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?

Rapunzel: It was you! It was all you!

Gothel: Everything that I did was to protect...you. *Obviously talking to Rapunzel's hair*

Rapunzel: *pushes away Gothel* Ugh!

Gothel: Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: *Descends stairs* I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power...

Gothel: Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: ...but I should have been hiding...from you!

Gothel: Where will you go? He won't be there for you.

Rapunzel: What did you do to him?

Gothel: That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes.

Rapunzel: *gasps* No.

(There's still Max and Maximus. Because, how can you hang a horse?)

Same Random Dood: What about Max?

(He will be missed)

Gothel: Now, now. It's all right. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be. *begins to pat Rapunzel's hair*

Rapunzel: *apprehends Gothel's hand* No! You were wrong about the world.

World: So no black hole?

Rapunzel: And you were wrong about me.

Batman: So you're not chubby?

Rapunzel: And I will _never_, let you use my hair _again!_

(Oh snap)

Gothel: Errgh! *rams/backs up into mirror which shatters*

Gothel pants and Rapunzel walks away.

Gothel: You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy..

(NEWS FLASH! SHE IS NOW THE BAD GUY!)

Same Random Dood: Oh no! I didn't know that! I thought she was good!

Batman: She's stupid.

_Scene Change to Eugene and the Captain of the Guards, and two other guards walking to the...door. Where, they won't open up the door._

Captain: What's this? Open up!

Shorty/Creepy Cupid Guy: What's the password?

Captain: What?

Shorty: Nope.

Captain: Open this door!

Shorty: Not even close!

Captain: You have three seconds. One! *guard on left hooked away* Two! *guard on right whisked away* Three.

Captain turns around to see Eugene waving slightly. Attila hits Captain with frying pan.

Eugene: Frying pans! Who knew, right?

(I did. And all the other people reading this)

Oh lookie, a chase! Eugene runs away, when Ulf mimes to distract the guards. Then Vladamir rams the guards.

Eugene who is now outside of the prison thing, pants. Yes, I gave details just to say he pants.

Hookhand: Head down.

Eugene: Head down.

Hookhand: Arms in.

Eugene: Arms in.

Hookhand: Knees apart.

Eugene: Knees apart. Knees apart?

Vladamir jumps on the other side.

Eugene: Why- why do I need to keep my knees apart- *sent into the air* Aaahhh!

Max: *is standing near Maximus* I mean, what if he misses? Cause that would really hurt. But it would also be funny.

Maximus neighs in agreement.

Eugene: *saddles on Maximus neatly* Oh.

Maximus neighs.

Eugene: Max. You brought them here?

Max: Yeah. *along with Maximus's neigh*

Eugene: Thank you.

Maximus smiles, and motions to go already.

Eugene: No really. Thank you. Uh. I feel maybe this whole time we've just been misunderstanding one another, and we're really just...

Maximus frustrated and Max bored.

Eugene: Yeah, you're right, we should go.

Max: *jumps on Maximus behind Eugene and is uncomfortable* Just hurry up.

Maximus starts to gallop.

Eugene: Max...Max...Max!

Max: I'm right here, darn it!

Maximus jumps across a huge gap and they escape.

Eugene: Okay Max, let's see how fast you can run.

Max: Really?

Eugene: Okay, _Maximus._

Max: Thank you.

Maximus neighs in reply and they start to gallop as fast as they can.

Dash: As fast as I can?

Mrs. Incredible: As fast as you can!

Woody: Ride like the wind, Bullseye!

Bullseye: *neigh*

Dory: Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, what do you do? You swim, swim.

(...what? That- that's not even...what?)

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I had no author's note on the top. Yep. Oh, and I do care about Max getting hanged. If he does, OH LOOK, MAGIC. He's alive. Anyway, reviews are appreciated greatly! And I _do_ know the difference between flames and constructive criticism, so yeah.

And guess what? The next chapter is the last! That was fast. Right? Yeah, I didn't think so. The next one will be a long one!

See yas!


	14. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After

Max, Eugene and Maximus reach the tower, and the two get off Maximus.

Eugene: Rapunzel? Rapunzel, let down your hair!

Max: Formal, much?

Rapunzel's hair then suddenly falls from the window. And it's _totally_ thrown by Rapunzel. I mean, it's not like Gothel is tricking Eugene into coming in or anything.

(Of course not! Hehe, heh...)

Eugene climbs the hair, with Max following behind.

Eugene: Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again. *sees Rapunzel chained and her mouth covered with a cloth* Huh?

Rapunzel: Mm-mm, mm-mm!

Batman: I understand your concept. You had a very good cupcake before you were like this.

Eugene is stabbed by Gothel, and...he's in great pain. Why? You expected someone to be all happy and feel no pain if they get stabbed?

_Imagination Begin._

Eugene is stabbed by Gothel.

Eugene: YES! That is just what I'm looking for! Oh look! Blood! I could donate this!

(Out of character, much?)

_Imagination End._

Rapunzel: *is very concerned* Mm-mm!

Max: *looks over the window* I'm not supposed to be here. *slowly gets out of sight*

Gothel: Now look what you've done, Rapunzel.

Eugene struggles.

Rapunzel: Mm...

Batman: I told you she had a good cupcake.

Gothel: Oh, don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him.

Max: *whispers and gets into the window and hides where they can't see him* I'm still here.

Gothel: And as for us, *pulls Rapunzel who's struggling to hold back* We are going where no one would ever find you again!

Rapunzel: Mm-mm!

Pascal bites a piece of Gothel's dress.

(YEAH PASCAL! WOO!)

Gothel shakes him off.

(Aw)

Gothel: Rapunzel really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!

Rapunzel: *the cloth just fallen off to her neck* No! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! *catches breath*

Breath: Aw.

Rapunzel: But, if you let me save him, I will go with you.

Eugene: *struggling* No! No, Rapunzel!

Same Random Dood: You know, you _could_ save both of them if you do something.

Max: *holding back tears* Shut up! I'm- I'm trying to- to keep the plot the way it's supposed to! *sniffs*

(Good...job...?)

Pascal reawakens.

Rapunzel: I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise.

(Yeah, I could see the first week already)

_Imagination Begin._ _Day 1._

Gothel: LOL HEAL ME.

_Day 2._

Gothel: HEAL ME. WHOOPS I GOTTA GO. BE BACK IN THREE DAYS TIME! **Three days! Three days time, Rapunzel!**

_Day 3._

Rapunzel: Hide and seek time!

_Day 4._

Rapunzel: Painting time!

_Day 5._

Rapunzel: Sketching time!

_Day 6._

Gothel: I'M BACK RAPUNZEL AND OLD AND UGLY. HEAL ME.

_Day 7._

Gothel: HEAL ME.

Batman: That's it. *attacks Gothel*

_Imagination End. And yes, Batman is part of the imagination._

Rapunzel: Just like you want. Just let me heal him.

Gothel takes about 5 hours thinking and finally approves. 5 hours later, she chains Eugene. More like 20 seconds later for both of it to happen. But it was close.

Gothel: In case you get any ideas about following us. *leaves Eugene to Rapunzel*

Rapunzel: Eu-Eugene!

Eugene coughs and wrenches.

Rapunzel: Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay-

Eugene: No, Rapunzel-

Rapunzel: I promise you. You have to trust me-

Eugene: No-

Rapunzel: Come on. Just breathe-

Max: *whisper shouting* STOP CUTTING EACH OTHER'S LINES.

Eugene: I can't let you do this.

Rapunzel: But I can't let you die.

(Yes, although he was "whisper shouting" they still can't hear him. That's how we roll)

Eugene: *cough* But if you do this...

Rapunzel: Shh, shh, shh...

Eugene: ...then you...

Rapunzel: ...shh, shh...

Max: *checks his imaginary watch, sighs and mumbles* He's gonna die before she even does anything...

Eugene: ...will die.

Rapunzel: Hey. It's gonna be all right.

Eugene forces a smile. Rapunzel is about to sing the incantation.

Max: Finally.

Eugene: Rapunzel, wait...*appraches Rapunzel, and slices off her hair with a broken shard of mirror just lying there beside him*

Max: NO!

(You already knew what was going to happen)

Max: YES. That's true. But, doesn't hurt pretending to not know.

Rapunzel: *hair turns dark brown* Eugene, what...?

Gothel: No!

Max: Yay.

Rapunzel's golden cut off hair turns dark brown quickly along it's length.

Gothel: *tries to wrap herself around remaining golden hair* No, no, no...*hand ages* No! What have you done? What have you done? *hair turns white* No!

Max: Get the other side.

Pascal and Max pulls a length of hair, tripping Gothel who falls from the tower. Rapunzel stretches her hands as if to stop it from happening.

Gothel and her dress turns to dust before her cloak hits the ground. THEN TURNS BACK TO LIFE AS A UNWANTED ZOMBIE. Yeah. Wait, zombies don't have lives. Well, she's dead now.

Rapunzel returns to Eugene.

Max: *stands up* Wow she's old. *turns to Pascal* Yeah! High five- four- three! *Pascal puts his hand...? To Max's* Yes! *turns to Rapunzel* Your fake mother turned to dust! *smile fades away quickly and mutters* Uh...she did...

Rapunzel: No, no, no, no, no, Eugene.

Eugene coughs.

Rapunzel: Oh. Look at me, look at me, I'm right here, don't go, stay with me, Eugene-Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine...

Eugene: Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: What?

Eugene: You were my new dream.

Rapunzel: *sobs* And you were mine.

Max: Should I say something...funny?

(No)

Max: Yeah I thought so.

Eugene breathes his last, and tears well up in Rapunzel's feet. OHHHH, you didn't expect that, did you? Her eyes. It's- it's her eyes.

Rapunzel: Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.

Rapunzel is crying.

(OH LOOK, NEW STUFF)

Same Random Dood: *crying* So sad...hey look! A penny!

A tear falls on Eugene's cheek and stuff happen. Oh you people want more detailed stuff? WELL I WILL. A tear falls on Eugene's cheek and, his cheek, sucks the tear. I don't know, if that's normal, or what. Anyway, then gold stuff go from his injury and all around, then Rapunzel's like "What?" and, there's still nice gold pretty things going around, and it revives Eugene. This is a parody, you thought I would go that detailed? Yeah not really.

Eugene: Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: *gasps* Eugene.

Eugene: Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?

Max: *ruffles his hair with a confused face*

(Brunettes are for girls, Max)

Max: Oh okay. I- I...that was embarassing.

Rapunzel: Eugene! *embraces Eugene, then kisses him*

_Scene Change to some random guard going to the King and Queen telling them obviously that the princess is found._

The King and Queen rush to outside, where Eugene and Rapunzel are standing, and Max and Pascal to the side.

Rapunzel gets hugged and, OH LOOK GROUP HUG! Eugene is pulled into embrace/group hug.

Eugene: Well, you could imagine what happened next.

Max: Yeah, Gothel came back to life.

Eugene: What? No! The kingdom rejoiced, for the lost princess had now returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly I don't remember much of it.

Max: Geez, what were you doing the whole time?

Hookhand plays the piano on stage.

Max: Anyway, dreams came true all over the place. That guy went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world.

Eugene: If you can believe it.

Max: I can! He was pretty good at playing.

Big Nosed Thug was hit by Hookhand's hook. His helmet ended up on a woman's head.

Eugene: And this guy? Well, he eventually found true love.

Ulf miming.

Max: And this guy, he looks pretty happy.

Eugene: He's never told me otherwise.

Guards raise frying pans to Maximus.

Max: Thanks to Maximus, and, some to me-

Eugene: You only found one clue that was a sock.

Max: Hey, I'm not made for detective work. Only for...guard work.

Eugene: Okay then, thanks to mostly Maximus, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight.

A guard hurriedly presents a green apple to Maximus, who eats it.

Max: As did most of the apples.

Pascal changing color for amusement of children.

Eugene: Pascal...never changed.

Max: His color did.

Eugene: ...

Rapunzel picks up Pascal.

Eugene: At last, Rapunzel was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her.

Max: These rulers are awesome.

Eugene: And as for me, well, I started going by Eugene again. Stopped thieving and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is, hah.

Max: Fitzherbert.

Eugene: Shh. Did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, I finally said yes.

Rapunzel: Eugene.

Max: Whoa, where'd your voice come from?

Eugene: All right, I asked her.

Rapunzel: And we're living happily ever after.

Eugene: Yes we are.

Shortly raised by lanterns, and the creepy cupid guy makes another short appearance.

Max: Yeah, happily ever after.

Eugene: Happily ever after.

Rapunzel: Happily ever after!

Max: Did you guys get that? Happily ever aft-

Rapunzel: That's enough now, Max.

Max: Sorry.

*silence*

Eugene: Happily ever after.

_The End.  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Yes, that's the end.

Thank you to all of the readers who stuck with me in this story so far! And the reviewers of course. Although it's not a really wide variety of different reviewers, I still very much appreciate your thoughts on the chapters. And I told you this was a long chapter. :P

And if you have questions, PM me!

See yas!


End file.
